Brain Vs Brawn
by Gbaby808
Summary: It's been 5 long years, and Tamaki funeral has brought all the hosts back together. With only the two raven haired hosts to console her By;Gbaby808
1. The Idea

**Summary; It's been 5 long years, and Tamaki funeral has brought all the hosts back together. With only the two raven haired hosts to console her By;Gbaby808**

**Please enjoy**

"He was an idiot, but he was my idiot"Haruhi stood there at the podium trying her best not to cry. It had been 5 long years since they graduated highschool, her and Tamaki had been happy, they got married only 3 years into college and life was good. Over the years she had not gotten the chance to see her other friends, but now she saw them all. Hikaru and Kaoru sitting with their twin girlfriend in the front role, Kyoya next to them, then Honey and his wife, and lastly Mori. They all sat there in the front role of the chruch as people behind them cried uncontrollably

"That's all"Haruhi moved to the side and took a seat on stage. Tamakis father had died only months before Tamakis himself, leaving her alone up there.

"Does anyone else have a few words?"The priest stood up and looked out into the crowd waiting for any volunteers. No one spoke, but everyone cried.

-After the ceremony-

"Haruhi-chan do you want to come stay with me for a while?"Honey walked up to Haruhi who now sat alone staring out the window of the nearly empty chruch

"No thanks Honey, I'll just stay with my dad for awhile"Haruhi didn't even turn towards Honey

"How about us Haruhi? It'd be like old times"Hikaru and Kaoru were next as they walked up to Haruhi, both of them looking at her with pleading eyes

"No.. I don't think that'd be a good idea"Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling they wouldn't handle the situation well

"You are more then welcome to stay with me Haruhi"Kyoya offered which got her to look at him. There was a look of shock in her eyes but when she saw his, she understood why he offered.

"No thank you Kyoya"Haruhi gave him a slightly smile for the thought

"Haruhi you may stay with me, if you wish"Mori walked up next and offered her a home for some time, a slight smile played on his lips

"It's okay Mori, but thank you"Haruhi stood up and turned towards her friends

"I'll be fine guys, I'm going to stay with my dad for awhile before moving back into..that house"Haruhi didn't want to call the mansion her home, it wasn't her home without him there.

-Honey and Mori-

"Takashi, you know this might be sudden but Haruhi-chan is actually single now"Honey wasn't being suttle at all about it as he walked with Mori towards the outside of the chruch

"Hm..That'd be taking advantage of her"Mori stated simply as he walked with Honey

"She's young Takashi, and she's going to need someone, all I'm saying is you should try, after all not any guys will approach her with the Souh name hanging over her"Honey pointed out as they reached the outside of the chruch

'Maybe..I did always find her cute'Mori thought as he watched Honey go off with his wife

'I would love a wife like Haruhi'

-Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya-

"So Kyoya.."Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Kyoya who had just finished talking to the priest about the ceremony payments

"What is it?"Kyoya looked at the twins with a slightly annoyed look

"You were Tamakis bestfriend.. so don't you think you should.. you know"Hikaru and Kaoru both guestured towards Haruhi who was talking to her father now

"No"Kyoya gave them a straight plan answer

"Kyoya let's face it, you're still single"

"You were Tamakis bestfriend"

"And knowing the boss, if he couldn't have her.."

"His bestfriend would be the second best"Hikaru and Kaoru both circled around him like how they normally did to Haruhi

"Please leave, I do not wish to discuss this on the day of my bestfriends funeral"Kyoya signed and as the twins walked away

'But it wouldn't hurt to give it some thought'

**Do you want me to continue this?**


	2. Money and Power

**Thank you for the support :D**

"Dad really.. I'm fine"Haruhi looked over her shoulder to see her father still standing at her old bedroom door with a worried expression on his face

"I know dear"Ranka held a sad smile on his lips as he stood there watching Haruhi unpack her things

'I never thought she'd becomming back here'Ranka turned away from his daugther to give her some time alone while he ordered some chinese food for their dinner

"It's been a really long time"Haruhi spread her hands out over some of the clothes she now placed into her old dresser. The room had been untouched since the day she moved out and into Tamakis mansion. It seems like so long ago, but for some reason it was as if it had been use yesturday she was living there.

'What will I do now.. it's not like I even applied for any jobs yet'Haruhi sat there on her old bed, enjoying the way the springs crecked slightly. She placed her empty suitcase into the closet and closed the door not wanting to think about anything else

'Tamaki, what would you want me to do now? I've achieved the law degree I always wanted.. but now.. now with you gone'She didn't bother looking up when she noticed her foot steps walking down the hall towards her room, she only stared down at her plams unsure of herself for the first time in a long time

"Haruhi"Ranka stepped into his daughters bedroom and walked up to her. He placed his hand against her back and took a seat beside her

"You're figure things out, but smile, that ido-that young man would have wanted you to be happy"Ranka rubbed his daughters back trying to sooth her pain but knowing he couldn't do anything for her

"You have some guests dear, come out when you're ready"

-Hosts-

"You know.. it's times like this when the boss would do something stupid"Hikaru leaned against his brothers shoulder as they all sat inside Haruhis living room together

"He wouldn't want us to be saddened by his death for long"Kyoya tried his best to hold up a stronge front since the twins were crumbling in the corner

"Kyo-chans right! Tama-chan would be very upset if he saw us all...crying..and..and. wah!"Honey broke down and started crying as he joined the twins in the corner

"We should hide them"Mori pushed open the closet door as Kyoya pushed the twins and honey into the closet where they could cry in private

'Mitsukuni may be crying but.. Haruhi is the one who is truly hurt'Mori thought as he sat there at the table with Kyoya, both of them remaining clam in the face of the tragity

"Oh where did the other three.. I see"Ranka came back carrying a tray of tea and then heard the crying from into the closet and knew where the other 3 had gone

"Boys, Haruhi won't be out for sometime so I'd like to discuss something with you"Ranka placed the tea out of the table and placed the tray to the side

"Of course"Kyoya answeres polietly as always

"Hm"Mori nodded with a look of curiousity in his eyes

"Haruhi is going to need some help, I no nothing about business but the Souh family has alot, she is in control now so I was hoping, Kyoya, you would step in and help her with that"Ranka looked at Kyoya with a pleading yet serious look on his face

"Of course Ranka, I have already spoken to the Souh family lawyer about that"Kyoya ran his fingers along the edges of the cup

"And there is the matter of security.. Haruhi wants to maintane her indepence but she's worth alot of money now.. so Mori I was hoping you would, shadow her when she goes out in your free time"Ranka looked at Mori with the same pleading look in his eyes

"I'll follow her whenever she leaves"Mori answered simply with a strong almost heroic tone to his voice

"It's so nice to know you two boys will be looking after her... while your friends are still crying in the closet"Ranka coughed as the crying silenced slightly

"Dad what are you doing?"Haruhi walked out into the living room

"Nothing dear, I'm going to work now, boys feel free to stay over tonight"Ranka turned away and raced out the door before Haruhi could complain about anything

"Did my dad call you guys here?"Haruhi took a seat between Kyoya and Mori and picked up one of the cups of tea

'She really must be feeling alone'Mori thought as he felt Haruhis leg pressed against his

'I've never seen her like this before'Kyoya looked at Haruhis face as she stared down into her cup of tea

'I have the oddest feeling..'Mori poured Haruhi a cup of tea as she finished off her first cup

'A weak Haruhi.. I don't like it, how can I help her? she is my friend.. it would be normal to help her'Kyoya ran his fingers over her hand under the table to let her know he was there for her without saying it

'I want to keep her safe.. maybe even more then Mitsukuni'The thought of that alone scared Mori slightly as he placed his hand on her knee and gave it a gently squeeze

**-In the closet-**

"Did you see that?"Hikaru whispered as him, Kaoru, and Honey peaked out the door and watched

"20 on Kyoya"Hikaru whispered

"30 on Takashi"Honey whispered back

"50 on me"Kaoru whispered with a grin on his face

"Kaoru!"Hikaru nudged Kaoru in the side slightly

**"_I'm just joking"_**

**Demand is 3 :D**


	3. Pancakes

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi...Haruhi wake up"His voice was soft as he gently shook her sleeping form. The light from the outside just barely shinning through the curtains until he pulled the back

"Um.."Haruhi didn't open her eyes as she curled up against her pillow

"Haruhi"His voice was a bit more demanding now, but still gentle as he pulled the blankets off her and tapped her shoulder

"Mori?"Her eyes opened slightly to see Mori looming over her with a slight smile on his lips

"Breakfast"Mori helped Haruhi out of bed as she wobbled slightly obviously not used to the size of the bed yet

"Thanks, I'll be out soon"Haruhi looked back at her bed and with a small smile on her face she looked up at Mori

'Cute'Mori reached forward and gently patted her head, running his fingers through her hair once before exisiting the room

"She's so soft"

**-Hosts-**

"Kyoya come on we can help"Hikaru and Kaoru stood on the other side of the counter watching Kyoya who had his back turned to them

"Then go help Honey with the laundry"Kyoya didn't bother turning around to face them as he spoke, he simply stared down at the stove in front of him and continued to pour batter into the pan

"That's no fun.."Hikaru complained as Kaoru went on ahead to help honey

"You've already burnt the first batch, either go help honey or go out and buy more batter"Kyoya flipped the pancake and placed it onto a plate witht the rest of the non-burnt ones

"Such a hard ass.."Hikaru mummbled as he walked away to go help Kaoru and Honey with the laundry

"Is this enough? Does she perfer chocolate or blueberry?"Kyoya turned the stove off and looked down at the two plates. One covered in chocolate chip pancakes, the other covered in blue berry pancakes

"Blueberry"Haruhi stood behind Kyoya with a slight smile on her face as Mori rushed off to check on Honey

"Haruhi, good to see your awake, please eat"Kyoya offered her the plate of blueberry pancakes and watched as she put a few on a seperate plate

"These are actually pretty good"No offence intended of course, but Haruhi couldn't help but be shocked that he actually knew how to cook

"I may be rich Haruhi, but that doesn't mean I can't preform a simple task like this"Kyoya grabbed the plate of burnt pancakes and started to dump them into the trash can

**BOOM**

"...Where is everyone else?"Haruhi turned her head towards the hallway with a glare of annoyence in her eyes. The fork fell from her hand as she saw the door fly open to the laundry room

"I had left them in charge of laundry, I suppose that wasn't a very good idea on my part"Kyoya looked out from the kitchen

"TAKASHI WHAT DO WE DO?"

"OH GEEZE SHE'S GONNA KILL US!"

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TRY WASH IT ALL AT ONCE!"

"Outside"Hikaru and Kaoru came rolling into the hall way both soaked in water as Honey walked out with bubbles in his hair. The door closed and no one said anything

"I hope you three plan to replace that washer"Kyoya gave his friends a cold stare as they all nodded and walked into the kitchen where Haruhi was no stabbing her pancakes

**-Mori-**

"Hm.."Mori looked down at the washer that he had just unplugged and then down at the pile of clothes on the floor. Picking up a shirt he flapped it out and noticied the whole

'They pulled them out'Mori ran his finger over the whole and then took a seat on the floor

'She wouldn't like us buying her new clothes'Mori thought as he started to bag all the clothes that had been ripped into a bag before stepping back out into the hallway

"Mori what's in the bag?"Haruhi looked over at Mori curiously as she noticed how big the bag actually was

"Work"Mori simply answered as he placed the bag down and took a seat at the counter next to Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru were washing dishs, Honey was napping on the couch, and Kyoya was looking through a receipe book

"Pancake?"Haruhi pushed the plate of pancakes over to him as she picked another off the plate

"I'm fine"As Mori looked up their eyes locked for a moment, and a small spread across her face. It was only for a moment but he could have sworen that she was looking at him with something more in her eyes then just the friendship he had some to expect from her

'What was that?'Haruhi tore her eyes away from him and stared down at her pancakes. She felt her cheeks flush a light pink as she remember that look in his eyes.

'It couldn't be..'

**-That night-**

"Haruhi dear I'm not going to be home tomorrow"Ranka called from the bathroom as he whiped his makeup off. Haruhi sat in the living room reading a book silently as she listened to her dad talk

"Okay dad"Haruhi called back as she turned the page of her book

"So which boy are you inviting over to stay with you? You know I don't want you being alone"Ranka rubbed off the rest of his makeup and walked out into the living room

"I'll be fine dad"Haruhi didn't bother looking up at her father as he came up to stand behind her

"Haruhi for me? Just invite one of the boys over to take care of you for a few hours while I'm gone okay?"Ranka pleaded as he looked down at Haruhi with eyes only a father could have

"Fine"Haruhi didn't bother fighting it as she closed her book and picked up her cell phone from the counter

_**"Who do I invite?"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	4. Hidden Messages

**By a vote of 4 to 3 the winner is...**

"Of course Haruhi, I'll be there by 7 when your father leaves for work"Kyoya sat there at his desk with a grin spread across his lips as he looked down at his laptop

"Thanks, see you then"

"Interesting.. seems fate has choosen me"Kyoya placed his phone down on the desk and pushed his chair back

'Now time to get down to business... The souh company is worth an extrodinary amount of money, if I can sway Haruhi into getting remarried..I would be the most powerful man in japan by far'Kyoya looked out the window of his office. He could see the whole city from his office and enjoyed looking down at the people carrying on with their lives below him

"But would Tamaki want that for her? No doubt he'd want her to be happy, but who's to say he would have wanted her to be with me"Kyoya traced his fingers along the wall next to his window where a photo of the host club hung. Tamaki had forced him to place it there after he inherited the company and took control of the main office.

'All business and money aside, how do I feel about her? I know I have a great deal of affection for her, but love? That is a different story'Kyoya stepped back at looked at the picture. He had come to miss those days in the host club and now he only time he found himself truly happy was when he was around his friends

'Do I love her? And if so, how will I ever convince her to feel the same?'

**-Honey and Mori-**

"No"Mori stood there in the dojo trying to relax as Honey stood next to him

"Takashi! Come on! Just ask her! I'm busy with..the wife tonight"Honey mummbled the last part as he remembered how he was being forced to hangout with the wife he had been arranged to marry. Mori looked up at him with a sympathic look in his eyes but then lowered his head back down

"Not enough time has passed, we just had the funeral"Mori answered as he closed his eyes and relaxed trying to tune out everything

"But Tama-chans been gone for two months and... This time he's not comming back"Honey stood there looking at his cousin with pleading eyes, and even though Mori couldn't see his eyes, he knew he was giving them

"I'll call her"Mori stood up and walked past Honey knowing that he had lost now

"YAY!"Honey yelled as Mori closed the dojo door after him

'This isn't just for you Takashi, it's for Haru-chan to, your see'Honey thought as he stood there alone in the dojo

**-The next day-**

"Alright you know what to do right Kyoya?"Ranka looked back at Kyoya has be started putting his heels on. Kyoya stood there holding the list Ranka had handed him when he arrived moments ago

"Don't let her leave the house without me, in bed by 11, and no drinking"Kyoya foldded the list and placed it into his pocket

"Good! Make sure she wakes up soon okay? Bye bye!"Ranka didn't waste another moment before bolting out the door and down the stairs. He wasn't about to be late for work.

"Haruhi"Kyoya walked down the hallway and called out her name, expecting her to be up but hidding in her room. When he finally reached her door and no responds came he knocked

**-knock-**

"Haruhi, I'm comming in if you don't answer"Kyoya called again as he stood there in front of her bedroom door assuming that'd get her to answer

'Maybe she really is asleep'Kyoya thought as he gripped the door knob and pushed the door open. To his surprise Haruhi was asleep, but not on her bed, she was lying on her desk with pictures scattered under her

"So she was scrap booking"Kyoya looked over her shoulder and saw the pictures of the host club lying under her. A tack of paper on the side of her desk along with a tube of glue.

"Haruhi it's time to wake up"He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly only to have her slump off her desk and back agaisnt her chair

"Haruhi.."Kyoya tried again to wake her as she sat there asleep

"Um..."She only mummbled slightly as he shook her.

'I suppose it's the gentlemenly thing to do'He scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards her bed, he was careful not to wake her as he laid her down against the bed.

'She looks happy when asleep'Kyoya sat there next to her sleeping form, his hand brushed the hair from her eyes as a smile appeared on his face.

"If only you looked like this all the time"He whispered softly as he withdrew his hand from her. He hadn't been in that room since they were in highschool, and frankly he was surprised how little it had changed. He was sure Ranka would have converted it to a workout studio or something when Haruhi moved out but yet nothing had been touched

"It's rude to watch people when they sleep"Haruhi opened one of her eyes and looked up at Kyoya who was still sitting next to her. A look of shock appeared on his face for a moment but he quickly removed

"I was simply observing you"Kyoya didn't met her eyes as she spoke and simply sat there as she got up

"You know you can leave, I'll be fine and I'll tell dad you stayed"Haruhi scooted to the edge of her bed and sat next to him. With her blanket in her lap she started folding it up

"I'm staying Haruhi"He reached over and took the blanket from her hands and placed it on the other end of the bed

"You have nothing to gain by staying"Haruhi knew that would strick a cord with him, his time literally had become money

'Not true, I gain learn what I feel for you, that is something that could affect the future very much'Kyoya thought as he stood up and started making his way towards the door

"I'll be in the kitchen warming up your breakfast, come out when your ready"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"Can you believe that!"Hikaru yelled as he through his folder down onto Kaorus desk.

"What?"Kaoru looked up at his brother surprised since Hikaru was supposed to be at work still

"Mori won't let us buy Haruhi new clothes!"Hikaru complained as he opened his folder to show Kaoru all the nice outfits he had deisgned for her

"Why not? These are really nice"Kaoru looked at the deisgns and could have sworen he saw Haruhi in each one of them

"He said he's going to resew them all"

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"Now what are we supposed to do"Haruhi looked over the counter to see Kyoya putting her plate in the sink

"There are alot of things we can do"Kyoya grinned slyly to himself as he placed the plate into the sink

'If she picks up on these then I'll make a move, if not I'll back off, simple as that'Kyoya thought as he washed his hands and turned back to Haruhi who was sipping her tea

"This tastes really sweet"Haruhi placed her cup down and smiled at how warm the tea made her feel

"I can think of something else much sweeter"Kyoya added as he grabbed the pot of tea off the stove and refilled her cup

'Is he?...no way'Haruhi looked down at her cup and then back at Kyoya who had now taken a seat next to her

"What are you reading?"Haruhi questioned as Kyoya removed a book from his pocket, it was fairly small and he was already half way through it

"Nothing that interesting, there are far more interesting thing to do here"Kyoya eyes scanned the page as he grinned

'Huh?...That was so...no.. no way'Haruhi thought as she looked down at her tea and they sat there in silence

_**'I wonder how far I can take this? Mm..2 hours, I'll give it two more hours before I stop this'**_

**Got any dirty lines?:P**


	5. Red Roses

**Thank you for the suggestions :D**

"I don't see how you can do it. Isn't there things in your life you rather do than just type for hours on your laptop? That can't be good for your eyes"Haruhi looked over to Kyoya trying to break the long silence that had overcome then once he took his laptop out and begun to work

"There are many things I rather do in my life right now rather then this."A smirk spread across his lips as he stopped typing for a moment and tried not to start chuckling (**Thank you destinycall101)**

"Like what?"Haruhi looked over at him from the couch where she was sitting just holding a book in her hands

"Like study the female anatomy"Kyoya looked down at his computer screen and saw Haruhis reflection as she began to walk over to him

"Anatomy? Aren't you taking that class now?"Haruhi questioned as she took a seat next to him

'So she still isn't picking up on anything, hadn't Tamaki done a single thing with her? Still so niave'Kyoya did look up from his laptop as they sat there together

"Yes, but I was hoping to study it far closely"Kyoya glanced at her to see she hadn't yet realized a thing

"Why can't you? Your family owns hospitals"Haruhi leaned on the counter and stared off into space. They sat there in silence again with nothing but Kyoyas clicking from his laptop to cause any noise until he finally broke the silence

"He always did have a thing for red roses"Kyoya looked up at the roses sitting on the counter that Haruhi had been staring at with a lost look in her eyes

"Isn't that why you filled his coffen with them"Haruhi didn't look over to Kyoya when sh spoke, she only stared at the roses that had already started to die

"Yes, if seems like something he have wanted, along with being dressed in his Host club uniform, the club meant more to him then anyone"Kyoya found himself also staring at the roses inside of doing the work that sat on his computer screen

"Yeah.."Haruhi reached out and touched the petals of one of the roses

"Haruhi may I ask you something? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable"Kyoya watched as Haruhi looked down at a petal that had fallen into her hand from the wilting rose

**-Mori-**

'Done'Mori thought as he looked at the bag of clothes he had just finally finished resewing himself, it all looked good as new as he tied the bag shut and picked it up

"Takashi!"Honey yelled as he saw Mori comming out of his room carrying the bag

"Hm?"Mori looke down at honey who was wearing a suit and carrying red roses in his arms

'What is it Mitsukuni?'Mori didn't need to say anything but Honey already knew what he was thinking

"Let's go pay our respects to Tama-chan...and...I think we should bring Haru-chan"

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"Okay"Haruhi whispered softly almost afraid of what he would ask

"When Tamaki fell ill, why didn't you tell anyone? We would have come back and...and stayed by his side with you, why didn't you tell us until he had already passed"There was a hint of fustration in Kyoyas voice as he spoke now almost pained

"Tamaki had asked..that I not tell any of you, he knew you would have all dropped everything and come to see him and that you..you would have used everything you had to try and cure him"A small smile spread across her lips as she thought about Tamaki and how he had begged her not to call anyone from the host club to let them know he was sick

"That idiot.. of course I would have..I would have had every scientist I could find looking for a cure, that idiot"Kyoya closed his laptop and stared down at the counter

"That's why he didn't want any of you to know..."Haruhi dropped the petal down onto the counter and started pushing it around

"You didn't cry, did you?"Kyoya looked over to Haruhi, her eyes didn't look up to met his but her finger stopped pushing the petal

"..He wouldn't have wanted me to cry"Haruhi whispered softly as he voice cracked slightly

"He wouldn't have wanted you to hold it in either"Kyoya reached out and placed his hand on Haruhis shoulder, just gently squeezing it to let her know he was trying to comfort her

"What about you? Don't you miss him? You didn't cry at his funeral either"Haruhi tried to change the subject as she unconciously started to lean towards against his arm

"No I didn't, but I did when I got the news, imagen my surpirse...I call to ask Tamaki if he'd like to attend a business meeting with me once I get back to Japan.. and I get news that he's been dead for the last 48 hours"Kyoya lowered his head as he felt Haruhi leaning onto his arm.

'I was so angry.. so angry he hadn't told me he was even sick, dammit Tamaki!'Kyoya didn't say it out loud but he was still angry with Tamaki for never telling him. But now Haruhi was leaning against him in need of comfort

'Never let a lady cry! A host would never do such a thing!'Kyoya could just hear Tamaki scolding him as he sat there, that alone gave him enough motive to do what he did next

"Haruhi, if it means anything at all, I'm here to help"He grabbed her and pulled her up into his lap. Her head rested against his shoulder as she clencthed her teeth trying not to cry. His hand was agaisnt her back gently trying to sooth her

"I..I miss him"Haruhi mummbled through the tears as she clencthed the front of Kyoya shirt trying to stop shaking

"Haruhi"Kyoya pulled her back slightly and placed his hand against her cheek that felt hot to the touch. He raised her head to look at her now watery eyes. There was a pain, a deep sharp pain he felt when looking at her eyes like that. Without needing to give it a second thought he leaned forward and placed a light chasted kiss agaisnt her lips that insanity stopped her crying and sniffing as she looked at him shocked

_**"Don't cry anymore"**_

**Demand is 3:P**


	6. A Helpful Hand

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi wait please let me explain"Kyoya followed after Haruhi with his hand pressed against his cheek feeling how warm it was

"Get out!"Haruhi held open the front door as she refused to look at him.

'I took it too far'Kyoya didn't say anymore as he walked out of her apartment and heard the door slam behind him

"I have terrible timing"Kyoya walked down the stairs of her apartment complex keeping his head low

'And she slaps harder then expected'

**-Haruhi-**

"Rich bastard.."Haruhi sat there leaning against her front door. Her hand pressed against her lips as she could feel a tingly numbing covering her.

'I shouldn't have done that'She sat there staring off into space, which she seemed to be doing often lately. She bit her lip remembering the first kiss she had goten since Tamakis passing and couldn't help but feeling bad for the way she reacted

"I need to apologize"

**-Knock-**

**-Knock-**

"Kyoya?"Haruhi stood up with a hopful look on her face

"Hi Haru-chan!"There at the door stood Honey and Mori both dressed in suits, Honey held red roses in his arms as Mori was carrying a large bag

"Hi Honey, Hi Mori, what are you two doing there?"Haruhi looked around as she invited them inside but saw no sign of Kyoya and closed the door

"For you"Mori placed the giant bag in front of Haruhi as she stepped into the living room. He opened the bag and held it open for her to see

"My clothes! I was wondering where these went... Mori.. Did you fix them yourself?"Haruhi held up an old shirt and noticed how nicely it has been stitched up and the fabric had been replaced in the places where the holes had been large

"Yes"With a slight pink on his cheeks Mori smiled slightly when Haruhi looked at the clothes amazed

"Thank you! This is really amazing"Haruhi tied the bag up and pushed it into the laundry room so she could sort it all out later

"Haru-chan would you like to go with us somewhere?"Honey asked as he stood there with a rather serious look on his face

"Where?"Haruhi looked at Honey a bit confused as where he would possibly want to go this early in the morning

"To visit Tama-chan"And then no one moved, Haruhis smile feel into a blank look as she stared at the flowers in Honeys arms

"Okay"

**-Kyoya-**

"Once around the block should be enough time for her to cool down"Kyoya gripped the stearing wheel of his car as he drove around the block trying to clear his head

'I shouldn't have done that, I should have been more respectful and compassionate about the situation'Mentally beating himself up Kyoya almost didn't notice the limo that drove past him

'That can't be..'Kyoya looked in his rear view mirror at the cars license plate

'What are they doing here?'Kyoya turned around and started following after the limo to find out just what they were doing around this area

**-Haruhi, Mori, and Honey-**

"Hi Tama-chan"Honey was the first to speak as they stood over Tamaki grave. It was covered in white roses, the only visable thing was the tomb stone that read 'Tamaki Souh, beloved husband, bestfriend, and king of the host club'

"Hi"Mori kneeled down beside Tamakis grave as Honey walked closer and laid the red roses among the white ones. Haruhi stood beside them without saying a word, simply staring at the pile of roses

"Haru-chan why don't you say something?"Honey looked up at Haruhi who was now standing behind him, her hand playing with the ring that rested on her ring finger

"H..Hi"Her voice cracked as she spoke, cleare nervousness and pain filled her words. Mori brought himself to his feet as he moved to stand beside her

"Tama-chan guess what? I'm going to be a daddy soon!"Honey sat there next to Tamakis grave talking as he Tamaki was still alive

"My brother is gettting married"Mori added following Honeys lead as he saw Haruhi slightly clam down once Honey started talking

"Honey.."Haruhi spoke up as Honey instantly stopped talking and looked up at her with worry in his eyes

"Can I speak to him? Alone?"Honey kept her head low as she stepped close enough to feel the roses touch her feet

"Sure, come on Takashi"Honey and Mori walked off to a near by tree and listened as Haruhi kneeled beside his grave

"Hi Tamaki...I'm doing good and..and I miss you"Haruhi whispered softly as she knelt there not sure of what to say and just staring at his tomb stone. The wind blew past her causing one of the red roses to roll off and wall onto her foot

"Still giving me roses?"A small smile spread across her lips as she looked down at the single rose that had fallen onto her foot

"Did you see what happened today? What do you want me to do about it?..I..I have every right to be angry but.. I'm not..and I'm scared, I'm actually scared"Haruhi felt the torns of the rose gently along her finger as she stared at it

"I was with you so long, things were so easy with you, everything just fell into place"She spoke softly that even the sound of the wind covered her voice

"And here I am talking to you, as if you can actually still answer me"Haruhi stood up and dropped the rose back onto the pile, she stook a step back and looked down at the ground

"I really wish you were still around to answer me, you always had an answer"Haruhi waved at Mori and Honey who were standing by the tree. But Honey turned to get the car and only Mori walked towards her

"Tamaki, I'm taking Haruhi home"Mori looked past Haruhi and down at the grave. He waited, but he wasn't sure what he was waiting for.

"Bye Tamaki"Haruhi whispered as she turned away from his grave and took a step forward

"Bye"Mori bowed slightly as he followed after Haruhi till he was walking along side her

"Haruhi"Mori extended his hand to her as they came to a stop. She stared down at his hand then back at his eyes unsure of what his motive was but all the same she placed her hand in his

"Thank you"Haruhi whispered as she felt his hand close around hers and give it a squeeze, the wind blew past them in one fast gust that made the dirt on the ground shuffle around them

"Takashi Har..oh..mm.. Haru-chan!"Honey caught himself staring at their hands before coming back to reality. He waited till Mori and Haruhi climbed into the limo with him before he continued

"There's going to be a reading tomorrow, Kyoya called and said Hikaru and Kaoru got in touch with Tamakis lawyer, they found his will and it's ready to be read"Honey didn't look at them as he spoke, since he was too busy smiling widely out the window

"Okay"Mori answered as he felt Haruhi tense up next to him

_**"And he said there's a letter for each of us"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	7. To all the Hosts

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"As assumed control of the company and all posessions go to Misses Souh"The lawyer that there across the table holding a stack of papers in his hands

"And as for the letters.."Haruhi looked up from her seat between Hikaru and Kaoru to see the lawyer starting to remove papers from his case.

"Yes, well they aren't just letter but videos, one for each of you to watch seperatly inside the room next door, the letters will be for each of you to take home"The man shifted around in his seat looking down the a list of names

"It seems that the first tape to be viewed is for Hikaru Hitachiin, Kyoya Otoori, Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Honinozuka, and lately Miss Haruhi Souh"The lawyer read off the list as he stood up and opened the door for the first person to step into the room

"I'll be back guys"Hikaru stood up from his seat and walked into the room. The room was small with couch, tissue box, and tv, no windows and no other doors meaning no one could hear inside. Hikaru moved over to the couch and picked up the tape label Hikaru Hitachiin, he pushed it in and pressed play

"Is it on? Yes? Huh?..Hi Hikaru!"Tamaki appeared on screen dressed in a white tux and sitting in a very king like chair

"I know you must be sad that I have left you! After all I am your king! But enough of that for now I just wanted to tell you something before I pass on, for you see..I'm sick, my doctor as given me maybe..6 months at most left but I haven't gotten the guts to tell Haruhi yet"Tamaki slumped down in his chair, a very sad look shined in his blue eyes

"I just wanted to tell you, that you are one of my dearest friends, and I wish you only the best, I know you'll become a wonderful designer and..and thank you for all the years you spent with me, I know how hard it was for you to give Haruhi to me, she was your bestfriend and I'll always be thankful to you for that"Tamaki leaned forward on screen slightly and smiled towards Hikaru who was now staring at the screen gripping the chair

"M..Moron!"Hikaru stood up and grabbed the pillow off the couch he gripped it tighter until he heard it rip

"Stupid king!"Hikaru threw the pillow back down on the couch and marched out of the room

"Mister Hitachiin"The lawyer stood there as if knowing what would happen, he handed Hikaru a letter and stepped aside

"Hikaru are you okay?"Kaoru watched as Hikaru grabbed his jacket off the chair and started making his way towards the door

"I'll see you at home!"And with that Hikaru was gone

"Mister Otoori your next"The lawyer handed Kyoya a tape and held the door open for him

"Thank you"Kyoya gripped the tape slightly as he stepped into the room. He noticed the ripped pillow but paid no attention to it as he slipped the tape in

"KYOYA! BUDDY!"Tamaki yelled as he appeared on screen a wide smile on his face as he started jumping on the chair dressed in one of the host club costumes

"Hello Tamaki"Kyoya whispered with a small smile on his face as he saw his bestfriend on the screen

"Kyoya you've always been a good friend to me, your my only true friend in the world! Which is why...I know your angry that I never told you I was sick, you see my mothers illness was genetic..but I didn't have the ability to fight it off and..if your watching this tape then you know"Tamaki settled down and was now sitting properly on the chair

"If you knew that you should have told me"Kyoya gripped the chair slightly feeling a bit of anger boil in him

"I'd like you.. as my bestfriend to watch after Haruhi.. just make sure she's okay but if you make a move on her I swear to raise up from the grave and hunt you down!"And Tamaki was fired up again as he made a fist at the camera

"Then why haven't you?"Kyoya almost found it humorous he was hearing this now

"But of course I'm joking, if I've passed on..then just make sure she ends up happy with someone... also before I forget, thank you, for always being there for me, you are my bestfriend, my cruel bestfriend"Tamaki sat there staring at the camera with tears rolling down his cheeks as he started to sniffle. At first Kyoya didn't move but then he picked up a tissue from the box and removed his glasses

"And you were my idiot"Kyoya placed the tissue agaisnt his eyes and wiped the tears that he knew were there. He crumpled the tissue and placed it into his pocket so it'd go unnoticed

"Good bye Kyoya, and be happy my friend"Tamakis image disappeared from the screen as Kyoya stood up to leave the room. He stepped outside of the door looking as if nothing had happened

"Excuse me I'll be leaving now"Kyoya took the letter from the man and walked out the door

'I should pay my respects'Kyoya thought as he closed the door behind him

"Mister Kaoru Hitachiin"The lawyer held the tape out to Kaoru who took it nervously and stepped inside the room

"Thanks"Kaoru stepped inside the room and looked down at the tape, he felt his hand shake slightly as he slipped it into the tv and sat down to watch

"Kaoru! My friend! Hello!"Tamaki sat there dressed in his host club uniform looking very happy

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment, you see..I've always been envious of you, you got to kiss Haruhi before I did but I'm here to tell you that I forgive you!"Tamaki extened his arms into a big hugging motion

"What the hell.."Kaoru sat there with an awkward smile on his lips

"And now your making an awkward smile aren't you?"Tamaki looked straight into the camera and Kaorus smile dropped

"I know you very well, that's why I can tell you and Hikaru apart, I might not have been able to at first.. but I know for sure I can now, and I'm happy knowing I can. You are a dear friend to me Kaoru, always playing games but still being considerate.. now Hikaru is most likely upset with what I said to him on my other tape, please.. go take care of your brother, you two love each other more then you could ever love anyone else"And with that Tamaki disappeared from the screen leaving Kaoru there shocked

"He really did know me well"With a slight smile on his lips Kaoru stood up and made his way to the door

"I know I know, bye guys"Kaoru took his letter from the lawyer and walked out the door only stopping to patt Haruhi on the head quickly

"Takashi Morinozuka"The lawyer placed the tape in front of Mori who picked it up without saying anything and walked into the room. He pushed the tape in and sat down ready to watch

"Mori! Hello!"Tamaki appeared on the screen wearing very casual clothes and smiling

"Hm"Mori responded as if Tamaki was actually there

"You know Mori.. I've always respected you, your a good man, which is why I have this favor to ask you, Haruhi can be very niave so watch over her okay? I don't want her getting into any fights now that I'm gone!"Tamaki made a joking gusture and did a big thumbs up before sitting back down

"I will"Mori responded with a slight smile

"But all joking aside..Mori.. Mori-senpai"Tamaki kneeled down and looked up at the camera

"Thank you for aways protecting us, you were always there for all of us"Tamaki held a smile on his face as he disappeared from the screen and Mori sat there for a moment

"You were my friend, I would do nothing but that"Mori spoke with a sad smile on his face as he stood up to leave

"Takashi Morinozuka"The lawyer handed Mori a letter that he took without question

"Takashi you go home, I'll catch a ride with.. my wife"Honey smiled at Mori as he moved towards the door. He stopped near Haruhi and gave her a smile, that was enough to let her know he cared.

"Thanky!"Honey grabbed the tape from the man and ran into the room. He pushed the tape in and sat down excited to see the tape

"Honey do you like my outfit?"Tamaki asked as he sat there in front of the camera wearing a bunny suit

"It's so cute!"Honey yelled as he saw the giant pink bunny suit

"I thought it'd hold your interest long enough for me to talk to you"Tamaki sat there with his legs crossed looking almost formal in the bunny suit

"It has it has!"Honey jumped up and down on the cushion

"Honey, I must tell you this now because if I don't I have no idea if anyone ever will.. your wife is awful for you, shes cruel and honestly she not suitable for you at all! I was shocked when Mori didn't object at the wedding"Tamaki sat there leaning back in his chair as if giving a lecture

"She may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside she's awful!"Tamaki stopped and tooka breath as if trying to claim down

"I know Tama-chan.. I know"Honey sat there on the couch and stared down at the cushion knowing Tamaki was right

"And you only had to met her once to know"A smile spread across Honeys lips as he stood up and got off the couch

"Thats all Honey, thank you for always making everything so much lighter"And with that Tamaki smiled and disappeared from the screen

"Thank you Tama-chan"Honey left the room taking the letter from the man

"Haru-chan do you want me to wait for you"Honey asked as he walked over to Haruhi who looked like she was shaking

"No it's okay Honey, I'll go in soon then call a cab"Haruhi looked up at Honey and smiled. With a sad nod Honey understood and walked out.

"Misses Souh, you can go in whenever you like"The lawyer placed the tape and letter in front of her

_**"I'll go in soon"**_

**Haruhis one is last **


	8. A declaration to the dead

**I don't think I've made anyone cry with a story in a long time :o**

"Thank you, I'll close up"Haruhi nodded to the lawyer as she stepped into the room and sat down on the couch. Her fingers shook as she slipped the tape in and pressed play

"Hi Haruhi"Tamaki appeared on the screen dressed in a black tux with a sad almost distant smile on his face

"Hi"She spoke softly almost a bit scared that he might actually answer her

"I know I should have alot to say to you, but all I can think of to say is that I love you, and I'm sorry. If..If i had known that this could happen I would never have pursued you back then, but I'm happy for the time we had together"Hs lowered his hand reached somewhere off screen to grab what looked like tissue

"I love you Haruhi, I love you so much, you brought light to my life in my darkest times and kept me down to earth when my ideas shot into space... I don't know what I would have done without you"His voice was unsteady as he covered his eyes witht he tissue obviously not wanting her to see him cry. Without even realizing it Haruhi could feel tears starting to run down her cheeks, she didn't move to whip them away only sat there and watched

"Th-that is why I-I wa-want you to be ha-happy even when I'm gone! Ke-keep living and be happy! Take that trip to europe you always wanted, go become the best lawyer this worlds ever seen! Ju-just don't forget me"He was clearly shaking as he sat there in his seat

"Please cut the tape, I can't talk about this anymore!"Tamaki held his head down as the tape ended. She sat there stunned, unsure of what to say or even what to feel. Her cheeks were damp with tears and now she couldn't help but stay there unmoving

"You always did bring me to tears"

**-Kyoya-**

"Have you been watching?"Kyoya sat there next to Tamakis grave. The wet grass was going to stain his pants but for some reason he didn't really care and of course there was no answer just the gentle breeze of the wind runnig through the open plan

"I should have had a statue build here for you instead of just a tomb stone"With a slight rare smile on his face Kyoya looked down at the tomb stone and brushed off a leaf that had fallen onto it

"Scientifically speaking I know you can't possible hear me, or even respond to me but you have proved to me many times..that not everything can be explained logically.. so I'm here to ask you this"Kyoya looked down at the freshly changed white roses that laid on top his grave

"If we were really best friends why didn't you tell me.. I can understand not telling Haruhi..But not telling me"Kyoya closed his hand around one of the roses crushing it in fustration in his hand

"I would have been there for you! I would have found away to save you! I WOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU DIE!"His voice raised and it was at that moment he was thankful that the cemetary they burded Tamaki was a private one and that no one was around.

"You selfish bastard! You selfish vain bastard!"Kyoya slammed his fist down into the pile of white roses that seemed to scatter around him

"You were my idiotic bestfriend, now that your gone who is going to be the comic relief of this drama"He sat there slumped over his bestfriend grave with the roses he'd slammed his fist into shattered around the ground around him. He was almost surpirsed that the wind hadn't carried them away

"White roses don't suit you"A slight smile spread over his lips as Kyoya stood up and looked down and couldn't find a single colored rose. His feet shuffled the flowers away as he started to walk away

"I'll see you again Tamaki"Kyoya walked down the grassy path leading away from Tamakis grave only looked back for a moment. Only to be hit the face by an unknown object

"What's this?" Kyoya grabbed the object off his face and felt the area where it had cut him. In his hand he held the very top of a white rose that most likely broke off when he slammed down on them.

"Amazing, even in death you humor me"Kyoya looked down at the white rose in his hand. Carefully he poked it through his jacket and started walking back to his car. As he finally reached it he looked back at Tamakis grave

"Tamaki! As your friend I have to warn you"He opened the door and stepped inside the drivers seat. Making sure to roll down the window he leaned out and called before driving off with a smirk on his face

_**"I'm in love with your wife"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	9. Blue Butterflies

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

"Oh my what happened?"Ranka opened the front door to see Haruhi asleep in Moris arms. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears as she rested in his arms

"I found her asleep"Mori answeredas Ranka stepped aside to let him in.

'If I hadn't gone back for her, would she have made it home?'Mori thought as he steped inside the apartment. It was a quarter to 10 and he had no idea how long she'd been asleep, but as he carried her into her house he felt oddly happy that he had been the one to find her

"You can put her here, I'll call the doctor"Ranka pointed to the couch before rushing off into the other room to grab the house phone

"Haruhi are you okay?"Mori whispered softly as he laid her down on the couch and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She laid there still and breathing steadily

'I should have stayed, even if everyone had left I should have stayed'Mori could feel his chest get heavy as he thought about how she must have been there crying all alone until she fell asleep like that

"I want to protect you"Mori knelt down next to her as he heard Ranka walking around in the next room

"Thank you, but I'm okay"Her voice was a bit horse from crying as she opened her eyes slowly to see Mori kneeling beside her

"Are you?"He reached forward and placed his hand over hers gently, the way his eyes bore into her made it impossible for her to lie so without wanting to she admited it

"No"And for the first time she admited that she wasn't okay, that alone made her eyes start to swell with tears again

"Haruhi sweetie.. Kyoyas on his way to check on you; Mori would you like to stay for some tea? Your always welcome"Ranka placed his hand on Haruhis head and gave Mori a thankful smile

"No thank you"Mori stood up and grabbed his jacket off the chair

"Oh but you must! It's the least we can do for you"Ranka hurried after Mori since Haruhi was curling up into a ball on the couch

"I will return to ask you something"Mori looked at Ranka dead serious then left without another word

"What a strange boy"Ranka signed as he locked the door and walked back into the living room where Haruhi who hidding her face in the cushion

"Haruhi..Haruhi dear"Ranka gently rubbed his daughters back hoping to comfort her

"I already lost mom why did I have to lose him too"Haruhi mummbled softly into the couch as she felt her fathers hand shake slightly

"Haruhi..."Ranka was at a lose for words he didn't know what he could possibly do to comfort her

**SLAM**

The front door was pushed open with the keys still in the door. The sound of foot steps echoed across the wooden floor indicating they hadn't stopped to even remove their shoes

"Where is she!"There stood Kyoya, covered in water and looking like he was about to pass out from exhastion. His glasses had gone missing somehow and as he stared half blind into the living room he stared at the shocked Ranka

"Kyoya! My word! What happened to you! Let's go get you changed, Haruhis already woken up"Ranka pushed Kyoya into the bathroo as he looked frantically out of charater in his wet clothes and look of panic in his eyes

"What was that about?"Haruhi pulled herself up and whiped her tears on her sleeve. She grabbed some tissue from the box and tried her tears and nose before her father returned with Kyoya

"Haruhi are you okay? Did you pass out? Any injuries?"Kyoyas voice was a bit panicked as he moved towards her. He wore a pair of Rankas sweats that did't suit him in the least bit but he didn't seem to mind. He looked up at her without his glasses to hide his feelings and now she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Kyoya, I just fell asleep"Haruhi looked down at him a bit shocked at his appearence. She had never imagened he'd ever look like this

"I'll get you two some tea"Ranka said trying to excuse himself from the room to give them a bit of privacy

"Are you sure? I should take your temperature"Kyoya suggested as he stood up to go find one

"I'm fine"Reaching forward Haruhi grabbed his hand stopping him from going on. He let out a sign of relief and sat down next to her on the couch

"I apologize"Kyoya lowered his head and stared down at the floor as he apologized

"For what?"Haruhi wasn't really sure what he was apologizing for, it could be alot of things

"My current state, and for taking a kiss without asking, it was very ungentlemenly"Kyoya cringled at the memory of her slapping him across the face right after

"I shouldn't have slapped you"Haruhi didn't hold a tone of anger in her voice, only of acceptence as she placed his hand over his once she noticed that he seemed to be trying not to shake nervously

"Haruhi"Kyoya didn't raise his head but he had a grin on his lips now as he felt her hand placed over his

"May I comfort you? If as nothing more then a friend"Kyoya looked at her, his eyes honest and pure of anything but concern as he extended his arm to her. Haruhi nodded slightly and leanded in letting him wrap his arms around her

"I miss him"Haruhi mummbled softly as she rested her head agaisnt his shoulder

"I do too"

**-Mori-**

"I'm back"Mori looked down at the red roses that now covered Tamakis grave. They were fresh and smelt just like the host club did after Tamaki had brought in a new shipment of flowers for them. Mori brought himself down to his knees and placed his hands together as he bowed lowed.

"Tamaki, I am here to ask for your permission"Mori stayed low to the ground as he slightly prayed

"If you will allow me to pursue Haruhi in the future"His breath caught at the thought as he kept his head low

"Send me something"Mori had a high beliefe in the after life, and i spiritual power. So as he looked up and sat there in front of Tamakis grave he waited. There was no wind that blew past him or any sign of anything so he stood ready to leave

'So it's a no'Mori stood up feeling a bit discouraged and closed his eyes to bow one more time

"Butterflies"As he opened his eyes and straightened up, he saw butterflies. Beauitful blue butterflies covering the roses, flying down unknown places they started to land on the roses.

_**"Thank you Tamaki"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	10. So it Begins

Thank you for the reviews :D

The days passed without much incedent since Haruhi had gone with Ranka off for the weekend to relax. On Rankas request none of the hosts followed so it had been a very quite weekend. With only one day left till Haruhis return the remaining hosts had decieded to get together to discuss some things

"Did any of you open the letters yet?"Hikaru walked through the door with Kaoru at his side and his letter in his hands

"You know very well we didn't, we've been waiting for you two"Kyoya sat there inpatiently as Hikaru and Kaoru took their seats. Mori and Honey sat across from them both with their letters facing flat on the table

"Yeah yeah sorry, who's going first?"Kaoru leaned against Hikarus shoulder as they all sat their together

"I'll go first Kao-chan!"Honey waved his letter in the air as everyone turned their attention to him obviously agreeing

"Hm..."Honey stared at the letter reading it rather fast before lowering it down from his face

"Tama-chan.."Honey placed his letter down against the table as his hands started to shake. Big almost comical tears started to form in his eyes.

"Mitsukuni what is it?"Mori started to look worried since he didn't expect Honeys reaction to be him crying

"Tama-chan said...that I was.. I was... I was like an older brother to him! It's not fair! Tama-chan!"Tears began to run down his cheeks as Honey crawled back down into his chair

"Huh?"Hikaru couldn't help but find that kind of hard to believe

"Interesting enough, Mori what about you?"Kyoya made a note of what Tamaki had written on a note pad

"I'm gonna go wash up"Honey crawled off the chair and walked out of the room towards the bathroom

"Hmm"Mori picked up his letter and looked at it with slight curisousity in his eyes

'Dear Mori, I have only one thing to say to you, and that is to take Honeys advice. Most likely by now he had asked or suggested to you what to do, and I'd like you to know I don't mind. It is on my death bed I write these letters to you and the others. I've had a long time to think about this, but know you are not without rival'Mori read through the note quickly and placed the letter down

"I an not without rival"Mori summaried it the best he could without explaining anything. It wasn't that he was trying to hide anything, he just didn't think anything more needed to be said about the letter

"That's weird"Kaoru commented as he picked up his letter obviously going to read next

"Seriously? All it says is that I'm the smart twin"Kaoru grinned widely

"What? Show me!"Hikaru snatched the note up from Kaorus hands and started to read it over

"See told you!"Kaoru grabbed the note back and picked up Hikarus

"Yours says your the cool one"Kaoru pushed Hikarus note into his face for him to see

"What? Geeze boss is so lame"Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaorus shoulders and began to walk out the door

"Yeah we've leaving"Kaoru called back as him and Hikaru stepped outside

"Well Tamaki seems to be very uncreative"Kyoya signed and picked up his letter to read

**-Honey-**

'Dear Honey, if you haven't already I'd like you to nudge Mori in the direction of my sweet wife. No I am not crazy as I write this, please do this for me. But be warned my sweet Haruhi is the most perfect rare flower of them all, she can not be won over without a fight'Honey stood there outside the bathroom with a smile on his face as he thought about the note.

"Hey"Hikaru and Kaoru came wandering down the hall towards Honey obviously having been looking for him

"Let's not play Hika-chan, Kao-chan, who's side are you on?"Honey stood up a bit straight and looked towards his two friends both with playful grins on their faces

"I think you know"Kaoru answered with a wink

"Good, he'll need all the help he can get"

**-Kyoya and Mori-**

'Kyoya my friend! Your letter is the one I am writting last, because I simply feel that yours will be the hardest. I do not know how you will take this but I'd like to you take part in a healthy rivalary. You see I have given Mori permission to go after my sweet Haruhi after enough time has passed of course. So he should be your only competion. I'm giving you a head start my friend, and no I am not going crazy. It is here in my hospital bed that I'm writting this, Haruhi has gone into the hallway to speak to the nurse so I don't have much time. But this is my final wish to you'Kyoya read the note slightly taken back by his friends forwardness but if Tamaki was truly at the end of his rope, he would have no reason to hold back

"Mori, it seems we have recived very similar notes"Kyoya placed his letter down and looked across the table at his senpai. They stood 1 year apart and both very different yet the same. Truthfully they were the most reasonable chooses.

'I understand now'Mori looked down at his letter for a moment then back at his friend. It all clicked. Without even needing to say it they both knew, the gun had gone off and now the race was about to start. Mori held an almost cheerful smile on his face as he spoke.

"Let's play fair"

**-Haruhii-**

_**"ACHOO!"**_

**Now it begins**


	11. Coffee Shop

**Thank you for the reviews, now it'll heat up**

"Dad just unplug the phone!"Haruhi sat there in the living room looking down at her book as the sound of the house phone ringing echoed over and over again

"I did! It's the cell phones now dear!"Ranka sat there on the floor holding the unplugged house phone in his hands

"WHAT IS IT?"Haruhi flipped open her cell phone and yelled into the mic.

"Well if your going to be like that"Hikaru snickered on the other end with Kaoru by his side. They had been calling her house non-stop since they learned she had arrived home

"What do you want?"Haruhi really wasn't in the mood for any of their jokes or pranks. She had finally gotten back form her long weekend with her father and just wanted to get back to work.

"We thought you'd want to go out! You wouldn't believe our luck since you've been gone!"Hikaru began but was quickly nudged in the side by Koaru

"Oh right"Hikaru nodded at his brother

"No thanks"Haruhi didn't wait another moment before hanging up on them feeling more annoyed then she had in a long time. Then again, the twins had bothered her like they in what seemed like years

"Dad I'm going out"Haruhi placed her pen down agaisnt the table finally feeling the silence and realizing she didn't care for it.

"Oh no your not! Not yet!"Ranka threw himself in front of the door as Haruhi stood up and started looking around for her shoes.

"I'm just going to get some coffee"Haruhi didn't bother urging with her father since she knew she would just sneak out the back door if needed. Her eyes scanned the floor searching for her shoes as Ranka started to dial extermly fast on his phone

"She's trying to leave the house!"Ranka yelled loudly into the phone before hanging up

"You better not be trying to keep me in here"Haruhi rolled her eyes as Ranka stepped aside from the door. She pushed her feet into the shoes and started to make her way towards the door.

"You have to be kidding me"There on the other side of the door stood Mori dressed in an american style military green camoflouse outfit, obviously he had been hidding somewhere since he had leafs sticking out of his hair

"Where do you want to go?"Mori stood there looking down at her with a slight smile on his face, not caring that he must look like a fool

"Why is Mori here dad?"Haruhi looked over her shoulder to see Ranka slipping away into his bedroom trying to hide

"Well you see dear... I just thought maybe you could use a body guard, just until things settle down and you move back to the mansion that is"Ranka didn't stop attempting to slip into his bedroom but found it hard with the way Haruhi was now glaring at him

'I'm not a child!'Haruhi had the sudden urge to blurt out the line that every child said to their parents evenetually but now it seemed very far past due

"Whatever"Haruhi stepped outside with Mori and closed the door not really caring about talking to her dad or urging with him. Mori walked with her down the steps and followed beside her down the sidewalk.

"I'll be fine Mori, you can go home"Haruhi looked over to Mori who was hovering over her, as they walked people stopped and stared at Moris unually outfit

"Coffee?"Mori pointed out a coffee shop a little bit farer away from them

'Guess I'm stuck with him... but Mori's always been good company'Haruhi nodded as she followed after him. Mori stepped before her and held the door open.

"Huh? Oh thanks"Haruhi stepped inside the coffee and noticed how everyone seemed to stare

"For two"Mori turned to the girl dressed in uniform standing by the door. She nodded and quickly rushed them into a booth

"Mori maybe you should take the leafs out?"Haruhi commented as she sat across from him in the booth. Nodding Mori began to remove the leafs, apparently very aware of where they were. Soon they were all gone and now they just sat there.

"What could I get for you?"The waitress came up to them and smiled brightly

"Two coffees, black"Mori answered rather quickly as the waitress smiled

"I'll be right back"And with that they sat there alone again

'How did he know?'Haruhi questioned as the waitress placed their coffes down

'The again Mori did always pay attention to things, never speaking, just watching'With a slight smile Haruhi brought th coffee up to her lips and started to drink it slowly

"Haruhi"Mori placed his coffee down and looked over to her. His eyes were softer then she remembered and there with a slight almost nervous smile on his lips

"Yeah?"Unsure of what he would say Haruhi simple looked up at him.

"Want to go out tonight?"He eyes stayed locked with her even through his hands were shaking slightly under the table, although no one would ever notice it

'Out? Like date?...What would Tamaki say..'Haruhi felt her stomach twist at the thought of what he would have said if he was still alive

'But Mori can't possibly mean a date..so it's fine'With that Haruhi smiled slightly feeling a bit beter

_**"Sure"**_

**Mori got alot of votes**


	12. Bump Bump

**Interesting turn of events:P**

'This is actualy really nice'Haruhi thought as she followed Mori down the sidewalk. The lights of stores shined bright in the darkness of the now setting sun. It was a little past noon and they had been out for about an hour just walking around stopping at shops along the way

'Where is he leading me anyway?'Haruhi couldn't help but wonder as Mori looked up at the street signs every now and then, obviously checking to make sure they were going in the correct direction

"Hm Mori?"Haruhi tugged agaisnt his sleeve. Mori came to a stop and looked down at her waiting patiently for the question

"Where are we going?"Haruhi watched as he removed a paper from his pocket and placed it in her hand. As she unrolled it she saw it was a flyer for a new sushi resturant that had opened last week.

"I thought you'd like it"Mori answered with a sligh smile as Haruhi handed the flyer back to him

"It looks fun"And that was truthful. Haruhi smiled slightly as they continued the rest of their walk side by side

-Kyoya-

"You two are the reason I couldn't get through to her today"Kyoya looked across the table at Hikaru and Kaoru who sat cuddled up together on the couch

"We were only trying to help you know"Hikaru leaned against his brothers shoulder, trying to stay composed even when he was a bit fearful of Kyoyas anger at the moment

"You do realize she's out with Mori right now? How could that help me at all?"Kyoya tapped his fingers impatiently against the table as Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru protectivly

"Well..."Kaoru didn't really know what to say, he knew they messed up

"Damage control, now, I want Haruhi back home tonight...do you understand what I'm saying?"Kyoya didn't bother to look at him as he stood up to leave.

"Yeah.."Hikaru and Kaoru nodded as Kyoya walked out of the room to go who knows where

"You don't think she'll be spending the night with him do you?"Hikaru whispered softly hoping Kyoya wouldn't hear

"She's spent it with us alot, I don't think she'd think anything of it"Kaoru answered as he sat up with Hikaru and got ready to leave

"But we weren't...interested in that way"Hikaru tried his best to sound convincing as he followed after Kaoru

"Sure we weren't"

-Haruhi and Mori-

"I had no idea you could handle that much wasabi!"Haruhi smiled brightly as her and Mori sat there together. Their dinner had been filled with light conversation, more then she had normally ever had with him and she had to admit, it was nice.

"It adds a nice flavor"Mori had a slight smile on his face as he looked down at her. The resturant was actually alot more empty then he had through it'd be, which was actually nice because it was easier for him to speak to her.

"Sir your..oh thank you"The man behind the counter walked up ready hand Mori the bill but was surprised when Mori just placed a large bill on the counter.

"Wait hold on a second!"Haruhi removed her wallet and made a quick move to try an pay for the bill but the man was already walking away

"Mori!"That was the first time she had ever said his name with some type of different emotion she normally reserved for the twins or Tamaki

"Yes?"The way he looked at her, a knowing slight smile on his lips and a slight glime in his eyes.

**Bump...Bump..**

_**'What was that?'**_

****Alright votes please****


	13. On the Forehead

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'Those twins, I'm going to make them pay for this'Kyoya sat there in his car tapping his fingers against the wheel impatiently. He had been sitting in traffic for the past 20 minutes attempting to get to the part of town where he knew Haruhi would be. Assuming the roads would be clear he drove hismelf but he had not heard that there was a line closeur, leading him to where he is now.

'Perhaps I should call her, maybe draw her attention to the fact that it's getting very...late'Kyoya looked down at his phone that sat in his lap. It was getting late and he wasn't fond of the idea of her being out so late. Not that he didn't trust Mori, he just wanted to win this.

'Yes I should call her'He made quick work of dialing her number and placing her on speaker

_"He-hello?"_

'Hm.. interesting'Kyoya raised a questionable eye brow at the way her voice sounded

_"Hello Haruhi, where are you? It's getting late and I have to get you back to Rankas"_Kyoya tried his best to make it sound like that was the real reason he was going out to get her

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Haruhi? Where are you"_Kyoya wasn't really asking anymore because from the sound of her voice, he wasn't going to like the answer

_"Hm...Taka-shi is here so I'm okay_"Her voice slurred slightly before the line cut off and Kyoya was left sitting there gripping the phone rather harshly

"Takashi now is it?"Making a mental note of the fact she had just used his name Kyoya opened his door and stepped out into the road. Ignoring the honking and yelling of the people behind him Kyoya walked onto the sidewalk and started making his way down. His fingers worked quickly to call in his police force with a simple order

'Find Haruhi'

**-Mori and Haruhi-**

"Haruhi stop"Mori took the glass out of Haruhis hand and placed it back down on the counter. Together they sat inside the tranny bar where Ranka worked. With nothing to do since her dad went on break with on of his friend Haruhi had decied to take a sip of alcohal and now sat there feeling a bit...tipsy

"Why?"She leaned forward and attempted to take the glass back but Mori wans't having that and placed it on the other side of the counter

"I'm taking you home"Mori didn't wait for Ranka to come back and he'd explain later why he took her home.

'I need to get her to sleep'Mori picked her up from her chair and had her rest her head against his shoulder for support. She slurred her words every now and then but other then take made no protest as Mori carried her into a taxi.

"Taaakashi.."Haruhi slurred his name slightly as she felt the gently rocking of the car. Her eye lids felt heavy as she laid there curled up against him.

"Sleep"Mori didn't say anymore the rest of the ride back to Haruhis. It wasn't until they reached her front door that he woke her up slightly, just enough to ask her for the key before she fell back asleep

"What happened?"Mori stepped inside the house with Haruhi still fast asleep. As he stepped into the kitchen to get Haruhi some water he saw Kyoya sitting there looking overly annoyed

"She's drank too much"Mori looked at Haruhi who was still sleeping peacfully in his arms now

"I'll put her to bed, please excuse yourself Mori"Kyoya didn't bother asking as he took Haruhi from his arms and turned to walk down the hallway.

'I can't help her right now'Mori knew it well enough, he had no idea how he would make her feel better when she woke up with a hangover so following Kyoyas advice he left.

'Now she calls me Takashi'With a slight smile at the thought Mori drove off

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"Where have you been Haruhi"Kyoya whispered as he laid her down on her bed. She didn't stir at all as he removed her jacket and shoes.

"Honestly, you noramlly never drink"Kyoya pulled the blanket over her body and brushed the hair from her face. He looked down at her with a sad almost disappointed look on his face.

"I just wanted to try it"Haruhi mummbled as she looked up at him. Her eyes half lidded and her body still not fully responding to her.

"Go back to sleep, when you wake up your head will be killing you"Kyoya brushed the hair out of her eyes since she seemed to be still very out of it. As he pulled his hand back she reached forward and grabbed it

"No"Haruhi mummbled softly as she gripped his hand the best she could under the circumstances

"Now Haruhi"Kyoya pulled his hand back from her and laid her hand down against the blankets

"No!"She was almost yelling now as Kyoya looked down at her a bit worried since she was reacting so badly

"Why?"So he was going to humor her until she fell back into the sleep that was already starting to over come her again

"I'm tired of sleeping alone"The way she spoke, with her eyes slightly tearing and a weak almost vulnerable tone. She was lonely, she was lonely and couldn't admit it. After so long with Tamakis constant attention.. just having no one there was strange, cold, even lonely feeling. Kyoya studied her face and submitted to her. He pulled the blankets back and crawled under the covers with her. His arms wrapped around her to keep her warm as she laid there now with a lost look on her face

"I'm not going anywhere, you can sleep"Kyoya gently stroked her hair and tried to sooth her nerves as she laid there with a slightly fearful feeling inside her.

"Thank you"Haruhi whispered softly as she started to close her eyes. Her head resting against his arm and she closed her eye

"Haruhi, may I kiss you?"It was forward but Kyoya didn't really have much to lose. The worst she could say was no, and if anything he could pay it off as she was drunk and imageined it the next morning. So as they laid there in silence Haruhi looked up at him with a slight smile

"Okay"She closed her eyes waiting and when she felt his lips brush against her forehead she opened her eyes confused. Only to see a playful smirk on his lips

_**"Were you expecting more?"**_

**Demand is 4:P**


	14. Needing

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"Asprin"Haruhi mummbled as she curled up under her covers feeling what she could only assume was a hangover

"Apologize first and then I'll give you the asprin"Kyoya sat there at the edge of her bed holding a bottle in his hands. With a smirk on his face he was going to enjoy getting back at her for making him worry

"Give me the asprin my heads killing me"And she wasn't about to apologize for anything

"Haruhi if your going to get drunk and worry me like that, I suggest you learn to apologize"He popped the bottle open and dumped two pills into his hand. As she looked over to him he showed his the pills in his plam

"It's not my fault you were worried"Haruhi reached forward to snatch the pills from his hand only for his fist to close just as she was about to get them

"I believe it is, and come to think of it I have a headache from it"He dropped both the pills into his mouth and grinned when he saw her sit up instantly, obviously extermly unhappy with him now

"Bastard!"Maybe it was the exterme hangover or the aching in her head but she didn't care about anything at the moment she flung herself at him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise when she pushed him down and he hit the bed in surprise. She closed her eyes and slammed her lips down on his, the slight gasp of surprise gave her the chance she wanted. She gripped his shirt and tugged forward flipping them over so he was pinning her down now. It happened so quickly she almost didn't notice when the pills hit her mouth and she grinned slightly at her accomplishment.

'What the hell am I doing!'By the time Kyoya reacted fast enough to pull back Haruhis mind was already going crazy wondering just what possed her to think that had been a good idea

"If you wanted a kiss, asking would have been much easier"Kyoya smirked as he hovered over her. He placed his finger againsty her lips as she swallowed the pills in her mouth

"I just wanted the dam pills!"Her cheeks burnt slightly as she turned away from him in embrassmen. She felt his hand touch her cheek gently trying to get her to look back at him

"Just like how you didn't want to sleep alone last night?"He leaned back down as he forced her to look at him. Her eyes locked with his, slighlty lost.

"I don't need anyone"Even she didn't believe that. She looked up at him, as his eyes themselves showed his disbeliefe. She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she thought

_**'I need someone'**_

_**Mori Vs. Kyoya, place your votes for the first lemon**_


	15. Setting the Scene

**And by one vote! The winner of the first lemon is...**

"Feeling better?"Mori stepped inside holding a pot in his hands. It was still early in the day and Mori hadn't slept a bit the night before. The thought of how he hadn't been able to stop Haruhi was eatting away at him.

"Yeah kind of, what's in the pot?"Haruhi stepped aside and lead Mori to the kitchen where the placed the pot down on the counter. Her head wasn't aching as badly since Kyoya had left to go home for awhile, apparently his father had been looking for him the night before and now he had some explaining to do

"Soup, for your head"Mori placed the pot on the stove and turned it on begin to let it reheat. He didn't notice as she sat behind him watching as he reheated and stirred the soup for her

'He went through the trouble of making it for me'A small smile spread across her lips as she sat there watching him. He seemed to intent on making sure it was just the right temperature for her.

"Mori did you make this?"Haruhi questioned as he placed a bowl in front of her. She looked down at the soup and noticed how the vegtables inside it seemed so freshly and still had a crunch to it.

"Takashi"Mori handed a spoon to her and turned the stove off

"Hm?"Haruhi looked over to Mori as he took a seat next to her. She dipped her spoon into the soup and smiled slightly as she tasted the flavor of it.

"You can call me that"There was a slight smile on his lips. He did have to admit, he liked her calling him by his name, after all they have known each other long enough and he always called her Haruhi.

"Oh, well mm.. Thanks Takashi"Haruhi felt her cheeks redden slightly as she spoke to him now. Something about saying his name seemed so different to her. They sat there together like that for awhile, not really saying much but enjoying each others company

'How am I supposed to try and court her?'Mori sat there leaning on his hand, starting to feel sleeping his thoughts began to wander off. With his lack of sleep it wouldn't be much longer till he passed out

"Takashi are you okay?"Haruhi noticed how his posture was unusally starting to slip and the way his eyes started to wander when he normally had such a straight stare. She reached forward and touched the side of his face tryign to get his eyes to met hers

"I'm more then okay"Mori placed his hand over hers and tilited his head slightly. He laid a light kiss on the inside of her plam which sent her mind spinning in confusion.

"Takashi?"Alarmed by his sudden move Haruhi sat up a bit straighter and watched shocked as he tugged her forward. She fell forward off her chair into his lap as he cradled her slightly

"I want to see you smile"He rested his head against her shoulder as she sat ther curled up in his lap. Her hands gripped his shirt a bit nervous as she had never though he'd made such a bold mood

"I want to protect you"Mori mummbled softly as he could feel himself slipping into an unconcious state

"You already do that"She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to hold her closer. A small sleepish yawn escaped his lips slightly as a knowing smile crossed her lips

'I haven't spent much time with him in...how many years? I even forgot how out of charater he gets when tired'Haruhi sat there feeling her stomach drop as she remember how much she had enjoyed Moris company before she had mvoed into the Souh mansion, and how little time she had spent with him since

"Haruhi"Mori voice was full of sleep as he struggled to stay awake. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly keeping her in place as he started to slip closer into sleep

"Yeah?"

_**"Let me have you"**_

**Lemon in the next chapter:Psorry I needed to set the scene**


	16. Closing Doors

**Be warned this chapter contains mature content**

"Now what"Haruhi laid there stuck and unable to move. It happened a bit too quickly for her to even remember the details. All she knew was she was helping Mori lay down on the couch, and now here she was. Stuck with him keeping her caged into his arms while he slept.

'I could just...wiggle out'Haruhi thought as she tried to wiggle but found that was infact stuck and now just laid there with nothing to do but stare at the wall. It seemed like forever but really only 5 minutes had gone by before Mori started to move slightly.

'Tired..soft..so soft'Mori pulled himself up and grabbed tighter to the object he could only assume was a pillow in his arms. As his eyes opened he saw Haruhi pressed up against him looking a bit shocked but more then anything reliefed

"I'm sorry!"Mori released his grasp on her as she now just sat there in his lap rubbing her arms.

"It's fine don't worry about it"Haruhi rubbed her arms slightly trying to get the feeling back into them from Moris bonbe crushing hugs, but his were always unintentional

"Does it hurt?"Mori placed his hand over hers with a concerend expression on his face

'I'm not doing well at protecting her'Guilt began to overcome him as Mori sat there looking at her smiling face

"No it's good...Takashi is something wrong?"Haruhi watched as he lowered his eyes form her which was odd because he normally had great eye contact. But now his head tilted to the floor and there was something in his eyes that glimed saddly

"I'm failing"Mori looked up at her, his eyes locked with her in that moment and something changed

'I'm failing to protect you'That message was clear in his eyes as Haruhi looked at him. She felt like somehow in that moment that was a connection change and a switch was flipped

"Takashi"Even Haruhi wasn't sure what she was doing when she leaned forward. It was a moment without thought that she tilited her head up and felt his lips brush agaisnt hers. His eyes seemed to light up with shock and then close as it registared to him what was happening. His hands gently touched her lips as he leaned closer to close any space they still had between them. It was so sweet and simple.

"I..I"Haruhi opened her mouth to speak as she pulled away. Confused and a bit scared she had no idea what to do now

"Do you need me?"Mori placed his hand gently against her cheek while the other rested on her hip. His eyes were peering into hers looking for something that he needed to find if he had any hope with her.

"Yes"It was impulsive and she didn't need to think about it, one way or the other she did need him. Mori didn't move at first, his eyes still searching for an doubt in her, but he couldn't find any and a small smile appeared on his lips.

'I want to give you everything'Mori smiled at the thought, he could make her happy simply by giving her something that was already mostly hers already. He brought his lips back down to hers gently and brought her closer, letting himself sink deeper into the kiss that somewhere along the line had turned from sweet to firely.

'What am I doing?'She felt her hands running carelessly along the buttons of his shirt, she felt the way they undid each one carefully but yet she could registar just why she was doing this. When her fingers touched his skin and he pulled away breaking the kiss she couldn't help but feel disappointed

"Haruhi"Mori spoke her name softly bringing her attention back to him, her eyes locked with his as he lightenly touched her hands

"Are you sure"It was a serious question and Mori wasn't about to do anything he feared she'd regret later. If there was even the hint of hestiation he would stop her and make sure nothing like this happened again till she was ready. Even if it meant he'd lose time with her.

"I'm sure and I'm not scared, if only for right now please"Haruhi felt his hands drop from hers as he took her off his lap. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair with a deep look of thought in his eyes

"Not there"Mori looked down at her with a slight smile on his face. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms. She breathed a sign of relief as he carried her into her bedroom, for a moment she was scared that he was rejecting her that he was going to leave. Out of anger or disappointment but that didn't matter because now he was here lying her down on the bed as if she was made of glass

'He's so.. gentle, but his strong..how does he manage to stay on that line between the two?'Haruhi questioned as she felt his hand touch her neck. He made sure not to put any weight on her as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over the slightest pressure on her waist he wrapped his arms around her and laid kisses on her cheek and forehead before moving to her lips

'How am I going to do this?'Mori wasn't exactly one to go around sleeping with girls so to say he had no idea how to handle this situation was an understatement, he was beyond lost but hoped that he would figure it out. He had always been good at simply figuring things out as they went along.

"Mm"Haruhi let out a stiffened moan as she pulled away trying to breath, his ability to not breath was really amazing her now when he was able to keep kissing her without much effort. Now as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers curled into his short hair her heart was pounding faster then it had in a long time.

'Where he did learn to do these thing?'She felt his fingers running along her smooth skin under her shirt. Everything he did flowed so smoothly that she couldn't remember when he had removed her shirt of her pants until she was staddling him in her underwear as his hands where running down her back. His shirt had been lost somewhere in their rolling and his belt was had been lost when she straddled him and found it uncomfortable.

'I want her, but I need to make sure she's happy first'Mori felt the fabric of her panties and felt tempted to flip them over and do things he knew he shouldn't be doing with her so soon. But being the gentlemen Mori was, even in a situation like this he remained in control and moved back up her back to the clasp of her bra. Without much expressience with these he only did what he had over heard the twins talking about one day and to his disebliefe he got it on the first try

"Takashi you don't have to be so gentle..."Haruhi didn't exactly know how to say she's had sex before without it sounding bad, but then again he must know after all it was a hot topic when her and Tamaki had gotten back from the honeymoon. Mori understood perfectly what she was saying and didn't waste time before stripping her of the rest of her underwear and dropping his pants and boxers to the floor. She was still straddling him slightly as they laid there on the bed. His eyes trailing down her body trying to etch every detail into his head and as she didn't try to cover herself.

'He makes me feel safe'Haruhi felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she felt his hands on her body and she didn't attempt to push him away of cover herself from him. She was even bold enough to reach down and gently stroke his length earning a strickened groaning sound from him. Looking over to the clock that rested on her dresser she began exteremly aware of the time

"No foreplay this time"Haruhi whispered softly as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

'This time? Is this going to happen again?'Mori questioned slightly with a pang of pride, he was going to get the chance to do this all over again and make sure to do it better the next time. But for now he was focused only on the fact that Haruhi was actually on top of him and was doing the work herself. She ever to carefully and unsurely placed herself ontop of him and using her hands guided him gently into her, with a tiny hint of pain from not being used to him and pushed down and was nothing short of suprised when Mori bucked his hips up slightly to push deeper

"Ha-haruhi"Her name came out in a sturtter as he spoke now. Her hands rested on his shoulders as they both started to move, she moved up and he pushed up keeping them in a steady rythum until he was gripping her hips taking control.

"Mmmm"Haruhi covered her mouth with her hands to keep quiet since she knew for a fact that the walls of her house where thin and someone was bound to hear if she started making too much noise. Mori had no problem with his as he pushed back the urge to press her back against the wall so he'd have a better grip on her, he simply let her ride him as he did his work of making sure she was enjoying it.

"TAKAS-"Haruhi dropped her hands and started to yell but Mori quickly covered her mouth with his keeping her silent. She twisted her fingers into his hair and felt her body twitch as exhastion started to take over now as she sat ontop of him. The feeling of wramth that was forgein to her since Tamaki had always used protection took over as he pulled away breaking their kiss. It seemed like the perfect moment as they pulled apart and smiled at each other. Except neither of them noticed the sound of someone tapping their finger impatiently against the door frame

_**"You should really close doors"**_

**Demand id 5:P**


	17. Strip

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"You know I'm pretty sure we should tell your dad about this"Hikaru stood there chuckling with his back turned to them. He could hear the sound of them russling around and imagened their faces

"Yeah he's want to know just what kind of protection Moris been providing"Kaoru stood there facing the same direction as his brother till they felt a Haruhi punch them both in the back.

"Don't you dare!"Haruhi stood there behind them flush faced as the twins walked out into the living room.

'Why? Why them! The two people who are going to blackmail me for sure'Haruhi couldn't help but feel chills running down her spine as she followed them into the kitchen with Mori behind her carrying a blanket

"It's cold today"Mori drapped the blanket over her shouldersas they walked into the living room where Hikaru and Kaoru sat cuddled together

"So are you two seeing each other?"Kaoru being the more blunt one asked with a grin on his face

"Well..we were just.."Haruhi tried to explain without it sounding bad but really couldn't find the words

"In the moment"Mori finished knowing that Haruhi wouldn't want it revealed to the twins that there had been some playful things going on between them before

"You know who likes moments Kaoru?"Hikaru leaned onto his elbow and smirked at his brother who was already having the same idea

"No I don't"Kaoru could barely contain his chuckle as he played along

"Kyoya does, in fact we should call him and tell him right now"Hikaru removed his phone and placed it on the table in front of Kaoru

"Your right! But why don't we invite him over first, then tell him"Kaoru looked over to Haruhi who now sat there nervously next to Mori

"What's wrong Haruhi? is there a reason he shouldn't know?"Kaoru leaned over the table and brushed the hair from her eyes as she slouched down

"It's not important"Mori tried to intervein

"He's going to be upset with me"Haruhi answered simply trying not to give too much away

"Why does that matter to you? It never mattered before"Hikaru pointed out as Kaoru sat back down next to him

"So who is going to tell him? Us or you"Kaoru pushed the phone towards Haruhi

"I will"Mori picked up the phone more then willing to call Kyoya and explain so Haruhi wouldn't have too

"Explain to me what exactly?"There at the living room door stood Kyoya holding his laptop in hand and looking a bit more annoyed then usual

"Nothing!"Being a bit defensive Haruhi jumped slightly with surprise at the sight of him

'Interesting enough.. seems there's a bit of black mail going on behind my back'Kyoya grinned slightly at her attempt to cover up whatever she did

"I see, well I've come to speak to Haruhi; so if you'd be so kind to excuse your selves Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru"Kyoya wasn't really asking them to leave he was telling them to leave and at the moment none of them wanted to complain. Hikaru and Kaoru left first with bright smirks on there faces, then Mori with an apologentic smile on his lips

"Kyoya why are you here?"Haruhi waited till she heard the door close before turning towards him as he opened his laptop up on the kitchen counter

"I'd like to invite you to my home tonight, it seems my father thinks it'd be a good idea"Kyoya looked down at his keyboard and continued to type

"That's nice but I have to cook for my dad"Haruhi said looking for an excuse

"He'll becomming as well, the designer will be here in 2 hours so until then we'll need to get you preped and ready"Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up clearly ready to start some type of work Haruhi wasn't expecting

"Huh?"Haruhi watched nervously as Kyoya started to move a bit closer to her with an almost evil look in his eyes

_**"Strip"**_

**Demand is 5**


	18. Always

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What?"Haruhi took a step backward as Kyoya stood there in front of her grinning. Obviously he was becoming very amused by her reaction and it showed

"I need to take your measurements and have them sent, what did you think I meant Haruhi?"He removed a measureing tape from his pocket and held it up to her. A look of embrassesment seemed to be covering her face since her pulled the tape from his hands.

"Shut up!"Haruhi pushed past him and began to walk down the hallway as he followed close behind her. Her foot steps got louder with annoyence as she pushed the door to her bedroom open and he still followed close behind her

"I'll take the measurements myself"She unreveled the tape and tossed it onto her bed where she turned her back to him.

'She's being much more difficult then I expected'Kyoya closed the door gently and stood there leaning back against it waiting for her to make her next move. But she remained there staring at the wall with her arms crossed refusing to move or let him measure her at all

"Haruhi"Finally breaking the silence Kyoya picked the tape up off her bed and stood there in front of her. She didn't met his eyes onto stared through him.

"I'll make this quick if your not difficult"He drapped the tape around his shoulders and reached down to grab her arms. To his surprise when he raised her arms she didn't fight him off only held her arms out like he had placed them.

"Thank you"Kyoya wrapped the tape around her back and started to wrap the tape around slowly making sure it went around straight

"I have my measurements already"Haruhi mummbled as Kyoya finished measuring her bust and was now removing the tape from her.

"Then why didn't you simply tell me sooner?"He bent down to his knees and wrapped the tape around her hips

"Because the they were my wedding dress measurements"Haruhi answered simply with a slight hint of pain in her voice. She obviously didn't want to talk about this

"Perhaps you could use those for your next wedding"trying to sway the conversation to something less dark Kyoya removed the tape and then wrapped it around her waist. Haruhi lowered her arms to her sides and looked down at him

"What do you mean?"Haruhi asked curiously not understanding what he was sayin

"You are young Haruhi and will marry again, if would be a crime for you to remain widowed.. we both know that's the last thing he would have wanted for you"Kyoya removed the tape from her once again and rolled it up neatly. He dropped it into his pocket and stood up keeping her eyes locked on his

"Maybe, I've never given it much thought"Haruhi lowered her eyes from his

'Remarrying? It's not like I even need a husband and who could compare to Tamaki?'Haruhi a bit strange thinking about this now, never before had she compared people to him

"I'm not saying it will be anytime soon, but one day you should at least consider it; after all the Souh company does need an heir unless you plan to merge it with another company"Kyoya was watching what he was saying now, he wasn't about to turn this into a business conversation

"Do you want the company?"Blunt as ever Haruhi looked up at him with a bit of fire burning in her eyes

"Excuse me?"Kyoya was a bit taken back by Haruhis sudden question

"Do you want the Souh company? You already have the Otoori one..is that why you've been so nice to me"That fire in her eyes had turned from a spark to a flame now as she looked up at him

"Haruhi you surely can't believe that I'd ever have such intentions, you are my friend and I've always.."Kyoya reached out and touched her arm trying to clam her, but as he spoke his words were caught and he couldn't

"Always what Kyoya"There was not hint of question in her voice, she was demanding an answer from him and it was no or never. There was a nervous shaken look in his eyes as he looked down at her. But he took a deep breath and spoke clamly

**"I always loved you"**


	19. Naive

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What?"That was the only thing she could say now as she stood there with him. Those words, she had never expected to hear from him but now he was saying them to her. He loved her and now she knew it.

'What do I do?'Haruhi thought as what seemed like hours but was only a second passed by and she couldn't figure out what to say. It was no unexpected she couldn't even think clearly until his voice reached her ears

"I won't say it again when your so unsure of yourself"There was a hint of rejection in his voice as Kyoya backed away.

'That wasn't exactly the way I was hoping to tell her, it wasn't the right time'Kyoya thought as he cursed his bad timing and stepped back away from her. Haruhi watched him in shock as he started to back away from her and she stil stood there frozen

'Move!'She reached forward and grabbed his hand grippingit tightly so he wouldn't move away any more.

"Do you mean that?"Questioning and unsure of herself or even what she was doing, Haurhi stood there looking up at Kyoya who had a grin spreading across his lips

"Of course, but I never had the opportunity before this moment"Kyoya seemed to have stablized enough to pull her a bit closer to him

'If she's questioning then she must be interested in some form'Being the person Kyoya was he knew Haruhi well enough to know that much about her. Which only meant it was a good sign for him.

"I don't know what to say"Haruhi simply answered being fully honest with herself

"Then don't say anything, I'm willing to wait until your ready to answer me honestly... but in the mean time I'd apperciate if you could do me a favor"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi with a smile on his face, but this was a host smile which could only mean she was about to like what he was going to ask of her

'Oh god this is going to be something terrible I just know it'Haruhi signed and nodded her head waiting for him to ask her

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't have a repeat of what just happened in your bedroom moments before I arrived"Without even having to look down Kyoya grinned knwoing there was a look of horror now on her face

"You knew!"Alarmed Haruhi tried to pull away from him scared that he was going to lash out at her in some way but he held her hand tightly keeping her still

"Yes I over heard your little conversation with the twins, it wasn't hard to figure out"He looked down at her with what could only be discribed as green flickering in his eyes.

"It's not like I hadn't done it before"Haruhi simply answered trying to down lay the situation but that only seemed to make it worse since Kyoyas eyes narrowed in anger.

"That doesn't matter, you know my feelings now so it'd be nice if you reframed from doing that again; unless it's with me of course"He wrapped his arms around her waist as his eyes seemed to cool slightly.

"You don't own me and I have no obligation to you"Feeling a bit offened Haurhi looked away from him

"I do intend to own you, Mori may have beaten me to your body but I will have your heart"Kyoya smirked an almost deviously as he looked down at her

"Mori isn't after my heart"There was a bit of unsure questioning in her voice as Haruhi looked up at Kyoya who now looked as if he was on the brink of laughter

"You are naive Haruhi, do you honestly believe a man as honorable as Mori would sleep with a women he didn't love and intend to be with"Kyoya pointed as he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up

"Your right..."There was a little light that started to flicker in her head as Haruhi stood there now thinking about how Mori had been acting around her recently

"Do you return his feelings?"Kyoyas arms around her waist thightened slightly a bit worried now for her answer

"I might"Haruhi lowered her head and rested it against his chest. She felt his arms thighten around her so that she was pressed up against him and could hear his heart beat

'It's so fast.. it's almost panicked'She listened to his heart beat shocked that she could be having such an affect on him.

'Tamaki.. what do I do now?'

**-Morinozuka Mansion-**

'Something feels wrong'Mori thought as he sat in his home dojo with his eyes closed. There was a feeling of heaviness around him now and he couldn't shake it

_**'Feeling as if I need to... stop something'**_

**Demand is 5 **

**P.S. Demand means the number of reviews needed for the next chapter :P**


	20. Being a Child

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'This is just...awkward now'Haruhi ran her finger along her tiny spoon and dipped it down into the bowl infront of her. There she sat across from Kyoya inside what appeared to be a small dinning hall. Somewhere along the lines her father had wandered off to have a talk with Kyoyas father leaving the two of them alone. The fact that he hadn't said a word to her since they left her apartment wasn't making things any better.

'Would it kill him to say something'Haruhi placed her spoon down against the table and looked over to see Kyoya was staring at her, well not really at her but through her.

"What"Attempting to match his stare Haruhi glared back at him

"I haven't said anything"Kyoya looked straight forward still staring right through her, which annoyed her more then his silence

"I know"Without an cunning enough comeback they fell into silence again simply staring at each other. It seemed like hours were passing by with only the sounds of staff running back and forth through out the house trying to keep things perfectly up to standard. If it wasn't for the tiny squeeks their shoes made it would have been complete silence

"What's your problem"Finally trying to rebreak the silence Haruhi asked with a slightly less annoyed look

"I have no problem"Kyoya answered being perhaps immature

'Okay two more chances and I'm out of here!'Haruhi thought as she took a deep breath and smiled

"Come on Kyoya you can tell me, after all...you've been staring through me for the past hour"Haruhi mummbled the last part in annoyence trying to keep herself sane

"I hadn't noticed"He answered with no emotion

'Okay one more time..'Haruhi tried her best to put up a host smile and give him one last chance

"Then again that might be due to your appearence, letting you dress yourself was a mistake"And that was the last straw, he had actually insulted her and Haruhi wasn't about to take that. She stood up and threw her napkin across the table into his face.

"Just because your in a bad mood doesn't give you the right to take it out on me"Haruhi polietly pushed her chair in and grabbed her bag off the near by desk.

'Wonderful just wonderful'Kyoya sat there clenching the napkin she had thrown in his face. He watched as she moved closer to the door and knew it was now or never. So he stood up and when she didn't turn around he picked up the glass

**CRACK**

The sound of Kyoyas glass hitting the ground echoed through the empty room as Haruhi stopped and turned around to see him standing there looking at her with a desperate almost angry look

"I'm not used to not getting what I want"

**-Mori-**

"Hm.."Mori sat there inside his car tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. There in the drive way he stared out at the gate unsure of what to do next

'Where do I have to go? Mitsukunis? The Dojo? The Grave? To Mountines?'Mori thought as that feeling in his chest started to get worse and he wouldn't stop himself from starting the car

'I'll let my body lead me'And with that Mori pulled out of the drive way and into the street

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"Is that seriously why your so upset?"Haruhi dropped her bag against the desk fustrated and annoyed with Kyoya who seemed to be getting closer to her every moment

"I hadn't expected you to even consider having feeling for Mori when I offered myself"Maybe it was cocky but Kyoya hadn't planned for her to ever truly have feeling for him.

"Your almost more cocky then Tamaki was"Haruhi leaned back against the door feeling a slight headache comming on. Kyoya walked closer with a small grin starting to form

"Was? I believe he's more cocky now then ever, staring at himself in the mirror with his eternal youth"The mental image of Tamaki staring into a mirror admiring himself was more then enough for Haruhi to start laughing and for Kyoya to smirk widely.

"You're right he must be doing that!"Haruhis laugh subsided as she looked back to Kyoya who was now leaning over her

"I apologize Haruhi, but truthfully you must understand"Kyoya placed his hand against her cheek and tilted her head up so their eyes met

_**"Women never reject me"**_

**Will Mori get there to save her? What will Kyoya do next? Where is Ranka and Yoshi? Review to find out :P**


	21. A forced confession

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry I've been busy with art**

"Which way now"Mori sat looking up at the green light above. He had come to an intersection and with the cars behind him becoming in patient he didn't know which way to turn now

'Right is Haruhis apartment, straight in Kyoyas mansion, left is Mitsukunis'Mori thought as he looked around and heard the car behind him honk

'Where do i go?'

**-Kyoya and Haruhi-**

"This is actually nice"Haruhi couldn't believe it but now she was actually having fun. Once she had gotten Kyoya to stop being so cocky they actually started to enjoy each others company again. It was getting dark and the stars could be seen easily from the balcony her and Kyoya now sat drinking some of the tea a maid had brought out to them earlier.

"It is, perhaps we can do this more often"Kyoya placed his cup down ontop of the small plate to his side and looked over to Haruhi who was leaning against the railing

"Maybe, it's alot of think about you know"Haruhi looked out over the balcony and watched as what seemed to be a flowers swayed in the wind

"I have all the time in the world now that I know I have a chance"Kyoya smirked as leaned back onto his elbows and looked ward at the sky

"Who said you have a chance? Being that arrogant will get you in trouble"Haruhi almost found it humorous how he seemed to know things like that without her needing to say so

"If I didn't have a chance you would have left when I gave you the chance"Kyoya pointed out. They sat there in silence for awhile, just enjoying being together without any tension, at least that was for Haruhi.

'I do wonder...how did Mori convince her so easily?'Kyoya thought as he cleaned his glasses against his shirt and looked over to Haruhi who had her back to him

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try'Kyoya thought as he moved forward. Slowly he crept up behind her and placed his arms on either side of her from behind so his could grip the railing in front of her. Haruhi didn't make an attempt to move and simply sat there as he scooted in closer

"Will you stay for tonight? I'm sure your father will be staying over in the guest room"He felt her lean back against his chest as she continued to stare off into the night. His hands moved from the railing to wrap around her waist as the cool night air blew past them

"I don't think so, I need time to think before taking another step like that"With a slight blush on her cheeks Haruhi remembered the moment she spent with Mori that had completely changed things for her

"If you move the left foot forward without the right your lose balance"Kyoya pointed out as he lowered his head and placed a light kiss on her neck

"Kyoya.."Haruhi really was at a lose for words things had changed so much and now she didn't know

"Stay with me tonight"Kyoya asked once again with a smirk on his lips

"Alright fine, but I'm staying in the guest room"

**-Mori-**

'What is this?'Mori pulled over to the side of the road as he neared the ending to the road towards Haruhis apartment where he had picked to go

'I need to call Haruhi'Mori removed his phone and quickly dialed her number

"_Hello?"_

"Where are you?"Mori wasn't sure why he was asking this but he thought maybe if he knew where she was, he might know why he felt the need to go to her

_"I'm at Kyoya mm I'll be staying here tonight with my dad"_

'I'm losing'Mori thought with a slight pain in his chest as he realized now what he had to do

"Haruhi"Mori voice was slightly shaken as for the first time he was truly nervous and fearful

_"Yeah?"_

_**"I love you"**_

**Demand is 5:P**


	22. Stopping

**Thank you for the reviews, this story is comming to a close very soon**

"Takashi I.."Haruhi was at a lose for words as she sat there pressing the phone against her ear

'Love? He loves me?'Haruhis mind was trying to process the very thought that Mori had actually fallen in love with her all the while not noticing as Kyoya plucked the phone from her hand

"Mori I'm sorry but Haruhi is a bit busy at the moment, I'll be sure to have her call you back tomorrow"Tyring to mainain pleasen Kyoya closed hung up without waiting for Moris responds and placed the phone back down. His eyes scanned over Haruhis face waiting for her to come back to reality

"You can leave now"Kyoya pushed back from Haruhi and stood up, his eyes diverted to the floor as he walked towards the door. His hands pushed the door open and he stood there waiting

"Goodnight Kyoya"Her voice was like a whispered as she walked out his bedroom door. He could hear her foot steps as she made her way to the guest room but it felt like she was gone

"Dammit!"He slammed his door shut and fell back against it.

"It's not fair! Dammit! I don't want to lose her"Kyoya thought as he sat there with his back against the door. He reached up the spot where his glasses should be but that only seemed to irrated him further.

'But I don't want to keep her here'He pulled himself up to his feet and walked back out to the balcony where they had been sitting

"Why let me even try if you knew she wouldn't pick me"Kyoya leaned over the railing and looked down. He couldn't help but feel his chest get heavier and heavier as he leaned against the railing

"Why would you let me suffer like this"He was speaking to only the cool night air and got no responds except for the sound of russling leafs in the trees

"SIR!"A maid came to his room breathing heavily holding with looking like towels

"WHAT!"Obviously not in the mood Kyoya snapped back at the maid

"Mistress Haruhi! She took the car! We couldn't stop her without using force so we let her leave and-"But by then Kyoya was already out the door and away from the rambling maid

'I won't lose her! I won't lose her to him!'Kyoya brust through the front door of his mansion and jumped into the nearest car against the worried pleads of his workers for him to relax. He pulled out of the drive way and down the ramp he went straight into the street.

"What am I doing.."Kyoya mummbled as he came to a stop light, he waited till the light turned green and pulled over to the side of the road. He placed his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He reached up and felt that he didn't even have his glasses on and thought it was a mircle he didn't crash into something. He waited there staring off into space without even bothering to call for someone to pick him up

_**'She left so why bother chasing'**_

_**PLACE YOUR VOTES!**_


	23. I'll love you forever

'Because I love her.. I've loved her for years and now I have my chance..I have a chance to finally be happy'Kyoya gripped the wheel as he felt the tears slowly rolling down his face. His heart was being ripped out by the truth he tried to hide from himself

"All the money..the company.. nothing of it satisfied me! Why did it have to be her.. the one women I couldn't buy"Kyoya words fell from his mouth as if they contained bits of his heart

"Chrip..Chrip"It was the softest sound of a small white bird that sat on the side mirror of his car. Looking at him with his curious eyes

"Tamaki? Although he knew he was illogical, the bird felt like Tamaki, gave him that sense of familiarity that Tamaki had always had to him.

"Chrip"This bird wasn't a bird that could sing but it hopped around on his mirror staring at him

"You knew along how much I loved her.. even when I didn't know it"He rolled down his window and leaned against the door staring at the bird that had taken it's seat

'Idiot, being a bird doesn't suit you'Kyoya reached his hand out to touch the bird but he flew away, as if he had never been there he disappeared

"I'll follow her Tamaki..but I need my glasses first"And with that Kyoya pulled out his phone and called for someone to bring him his glasses

-Haruhi—

'I don't know… I don't know… I don't know Tamaki help me!'Haruhis thought were spinning as she pulled off the road and stumbled out of the car. She ran past the few graves that had been near Tamakis and then quickly fell to her knees before his

"Tamaki! Tamaki answer me! You can't leave me alone like this! I'm so lost with you, you can't leave me here alone"Haruhi placed her hands over his name and left the tears from her eyes drip down onto him

"It's only been a few months.. and look at me.. I've betrayed you, I let Kyoya kiss me.. and Mori and then I.. Tamaki please answer me! Tell me it's okay! Tell me that you love me and you're not angry!"Haruhi lay there, looking down at his grave and pleading, hoping, begging that somehow he'd answer her

'Tamaki please.. tell me I didn't betray you.. tell me that you still love me.. please'Haruhi pulled back from his grave and sat in front of it, with her legs pulled up towards her chest she waited. Water started dripping down from the tree above her and before she knew it, it was raining and the roses themselves looked as if they were crying

"Tamaki..are these your tears"Haruhi cupped her hands together and let the rain puddle in them, not caring about getting sick. But with the rain came the wind that pushed the roses off his coffin and as 5 dozen white and red roses covered her feet a smile spread across her face

"I love you too Tamaki.. I love you too"Haruhi bent down and hugged the roses at her feet feeling almost like they were warm

"If you don't want me to move on then I won't, but if you do.. I need you to pick for me.. I need you to decide because I can't"Haruhi rubbed her face against the soft rose petals and let the rain soak her still her hair was dripping with water

"Haruhi!"A voice called as a figure began to run up to her from the darkness that the rain had created

"You picked didn't you Tamaki"Haruhi whispered softly into the roses as she felt their warmth slowly disappearing

"Haruhi!"As the voice got closer she could hear their foot steps

"I'll be happy with him I promise, but I'll always love you Tamaki, you were my first love"Haruhi kissed the single red rose that laid between the white ones and sat up

"Haruhi.."As the figure got closer she was able to see his face

"Kyoya.."Haruhi whispered his name softly as she looked up at him in shock

"Haruhi what are you doing out here in the rain! Are you hurt? Hurry get on my back I have to get you out of here before you get sick"Kyoya had dropped all politeness and bent down onto the ground letting his pants get covered in mud but not caring the least bit

'Thank you Tamaki'Haruhi climbed onto Kyoyas back and held on tight as he stood up

"Kyoya.."Haruhi whispered his name softly as he began to walk as quickly as he could though the rain

"What is it Haruhi? Are you okay, am I walking too fast?"Kyoya began to slow down wondering if he was hurting her

**Crack **

'Dammit'Kyoya thought as his glasses fell to the ground but he was in no position to pick them up right now

"What was that?"Haruhi placed her head against his back and closed her eyes, letting a smile spread across her face

"Nothing, are you okay?"Kyoya walked forward hoping that he would remember where the car was and be able to see it

"Kyoya when did you fall in love with me"Haruhi softly as Kyoya began to pick up speed

'When did I fall in love with her..'Kyoya thought to himself since it had been so long ago

"The day where we went to that commoners expo and I just so happened to meet you.. you gave my heart a sort of warmth that I didn't understand at the time"Kyoya smiled to himself remembering that day and the fond memory

"If you knew back then why didn't you try to make me yours"Haruhi asked a bit shocked as to how early on in their relationship he had fallen in love with her

"I hadn't realized my feeling for you until the night of the ouran fair.. when I held you and I didn't want to let you go.. I was more than tempted to keep you for myself and confess my feeling for you; however tamaki at that point already had your heart"A smirk spread across his lips in the rain from that thought and also as he saw his car now in sight

"Kyoya I see your car"Haruhi pointed out as they got closer to it

"Hurry get in and strip down, put your clothes in the back seat"Kyoya lowered her off his back and ordered her quickly what to do, his voice was so serious that she didn't object this time and crawled into his car

'It's so empty in here'Haruhi thought as she began removing her clothes and placing them as nicely as she could into the back seat

"Don't worry I can't see that well"Kyoya opened the driver's side door and slipped into the car, averting his eyes from Haruhi as she placed all her clothes in the back

"Aren't you going to undress to?"Haruhi asked as she now sat curled up into a ball in the passenger's seat

"In a bit, there's a blanket I keep under that seat in case of emergencies, it's thin but it should help"Kyoya started the car and turned the heater on hoping it would warm her up a bit

'The last thing I need is for her to get a cold…what was she thinking coming out here'Kyoya thought as he began to quickly undress himself but unlike Haruhi he threw his clothes into the back seat without much of a care

"Hm..kyoya"Haruhi whispered his name softly as she stared at him, shocked at how unashamed he was to be naked in front of her

"Yes Haruhi"He leaned his head back and looked over at her, his eyes held a look of what seemed like confusion..annoyance.. but above that love

"Do you want me to drive home? Since you can't see"Haruhi asked as she looked out at the rain that seemed to be getting harder by the minute

"This is a thunder storm, in the event that you get scared and you're driving I won't be able to comfort you"Kyoya asked as he searched around in his car hoping to find a spare pair of glasses

"Kyoya"Haruhi looked over at him getting a bit nervous by how he barely looked at her the whole time they had been in the car

"Yes Haruhi what is it?"Kyoya looked up at her as he came to understand that there would be no spare inside this car since the car he was driving was his brothers, and his brother didn't wear glasses

"I have an answer for you"Haruhis cheeks turned red and she tilted her head down but to Kyoya who had no glasses on it looked as if she was simply looking away from him

"I see..what is it?"Kyoya let out a slight sign as he felt his chest get heavy. Haruhi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before looking up at him; his hair was dripping from the rain and his eyes where for once unclouded by the glasses

"**I love you too"**


	24. Giving up

**Thank you for the reviews I'll be wrapping this story up shortly**

"No..I'm sorry Haruhi but no"Kyoya leaned back against his car seat and took in a breath, feeling as if he wasn't himself anymore

'What am I saying.. I have my chance right here..but yet I'm not right for her am I?'His thought brought tears to his eyes as Kyoya sat there, pondering this thoughts and if this was really what he wanted

"No? But..I thought you loved me too? Why are you saying no"Haruhi sat there as the sound of rain slowly faded into the back ground and all her focus came to him

"I heard you talking to Tamaki, I was waiting for you and listening before the rain started.. Your counting on Tamaki to pick for you.. but he's gone; I even find myself talking to him and try to find answers in the things I see but no matter what… he's gone and he's not answering you!"His hands pounded against the steering wheel feeling as if he was slowly reaching into his chest and pulling his own heart out

"..I know..I know he's gone alright! I'm not stupid!"And with that there was silence

"Haruhi don't you get it… I love you, I do love you but I could never devote the time to you! We would never have those romantic days out! Nights cuddling on the couch or anything of the things you had with Tamaki.. don't you get it Haruhi… I'm an vindictive, controlling, arrogant… rich bastard"Kyoya slumped down slightly in the chair and took a breath in again, trying to remember why he had persuaded her to begin with

"So what are you saying Kyoya? You don't want to be with me"Haruhi asked as she pressed her forehead against the cool window

"I do want to be with you, but that's not what Tamaki would have wanted, if he saw the way I acted with you..how I'm so willing to destroy everything you love to keep you to myself…he wouldn't have wanted that but that's all I could ever give you…I'll drive you home now"and with that Kyoya started his car, even without his glasses there was nothing he wanted more then to get her home. They drove in silence and somehow they didn't crash

"Wrap up in the towel and let's go"Kyoya pulled a smaller blanket out from his back seat and wrapped it around his waist as Haruhi covered herself and got out of the car, as the rain still pounded against the ground she could barely see where they had stopped

"Haruhi?"A familiar voice whispered as she stood there in the rain unsure of where Kyoya was

"We're over here"Kyoya came up behind Haruhi and stood behind here

"Why are you here? Are you okay?"Mori asked as he came over to them holding an umbrella, but seeing Haruhi covered in water held it over her instead

"I'm here to give her to you Mori, I give up, I'll never be able to provide what she needs"Kyoya looked over at his friend who he had known for many years, knowing that he would be what was right for Haruhi

"Goodbye Haruhi"Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and gently for the last time gave her a hug

"Thank you Kyoya…Thank you"Haruhi closed her eyes and smiled as she felt tears starting to form, deep down she knew he was right

"Mori can we go inside?"Haruhi look up at Mori who had a slight smile on his face as she walked away from Kyoya

"Are you sure"Mori questioned as he walked beside Haruhi towards his home still trying to keep her dry as he became soaked

"Yes"Haruhi reached her hand out and laced her fingers between his

"Good bye Kyoya"Haruhi whispered as she entered through the front gate with Mori and heard Kyoya car pull away

-Kyoya—

"I did the right thing didn't I Tamaki?"Kyoya whispered as he returned home and climbed up his stairs

'I could never… never let her go through that again'

"Master Kyoya what are you doing?"

"You should be in bed!"

"Master Kyoya the doctor is here to see you"

" ?"The doctor asked as he heard Kyoya step back into his room

"I've finished my business, I'm ready now"Kyoya covered himself with a robe and took a seat next to his personal doctor

"**Then go back up to bed sir, I'll hook you back up"**


	25. End

**Thank you for the reviews, this is the final chapter and I thank you all for sticking with me through it **

"You'd think he'd at least come to the ceremony"Hikaru huffed as he sat beside his brother. It had been 6 long months since any of them had last seen Kyoya after he left Haruhi with Mori and within that time they're relationship went on uninterrupted, Mori proposed 2 months ago and now there they we're getting married.

"Does it surprise you? He hasn't spoken to any of us since then"Kaoru looked over to the seat next to him, it was empty and still had its reserved tag on it

"Yeah but you'd think he'd at least come, I mean he's the one that gave her up"Hikaru whispered

"Shh Hikaru, their exchanging vows"

-Kyoya—

" ? I have the tape you requested" The doctor stepped into Kyoya bed room and walked over to him, without needing an answer he placed the tape inside to play and left

"She looks beautiful"Kyoya whispered as he struggled to sit up in his bed, it had been 6 months since he faced the fact that he was sick. He looked pale and sickly but couldn't fight it any longer; no medication in the world could really save him

"Haruhi, it's nice to see you smiling"Kyoya leaned forward in his bed watching Haruhi walk down the aisle with a sweet smile on her face. Honey was the best man and stood looking prouder then ever behind Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the front role taking pictures of her the whole way down

" , I hope you don't mind sir but I need you to sign this paper, it's the last one and everything will be finalized sir"Kyoyas laywer

"And with this Haruhi with inherit my company after my passing"Kyoya asked as he began to read through the documents his lawyer had handed him

"Yes sir, as you requested I spoke to her lawyer and he had agreed to keep it confidential till your passing"His lawyer stated waiting patiently

"It looks in order, I'll leave the rest to you now, please I'd like to be alone now"Kyoya handed the documents back to his lawyer and waved him away

"Good bye , it's been a pleasure serving you"And with that he left

"I suppose now's a perfect time"Kyoya leaned back against his bed frame and watched the rest of the video, holding a smile on his face the whole time until it cut to the end. He picked up his phone and began to dial

"Hello? Kyoya is this you?"

"Yes, hello Haruhi congratulations on your marriage, you looked lovely in your dress"Kyoya laid down and closed his eyes enjoying the sound of her voice as his doctor came inside the room

"I'm not surprised you had someone video tape it for you…. How are you?"

"…..I'm dying Haruhi, this is the last time you'll talk to me, I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll give my regards to Tamaki"Kyoya felt his eyes twitching trying to hold back tears as his doctor to a seat next to him

"Kyoya that's not funny!"

"It's not a joke Haruhi.. but I just wanted to hear your voice one more time and explain some things to you"

-Haruhi—

"Kyoya stop this isn't funny!"Haruhi yelled into the phone as she walked through the dining hall into the living room where Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru were sitting

"Kyoya?"Mori

"Kyo-chans on the phone?"

"What's he saying Haruhi?'

"He says he's dying and he called.. he called to say goodbye!"Haruhi gripped the phone tightly as she ran over to Mori and began to cry

"It's okay, I'm here"Mori wrapped his arms around her and took the phone from her hands

"Hello?"

"Hello Mori, congratulations on your wedding yesterday, I wish you and Haruhi a long life of happiness"

"Is this why you did it?"Mori asked as he gently rubbed Haruhis back trying to console her

"Yes.. can you please give her back the phone…and tell everyone else goodbye"

"I'll miss you, my friend"Mori handed the phone back to Haruhi and hugged her

"Talk to him"Mori placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and let her go as he went to tell Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru what was happening

"Hello? Kyoya are you there?"

-Kyoya—

"Yes, but I must go now… I'll see you again one day Haruhi, just promise me it won't be for another 70 to 80 years"Kyoya looked over to his doctor who had finished filling the syringe and was now cleaning his arm

"I…I promise, goodbye Kyoya.. thank you, thank you for everything"

"You're welcome Haruhi, and consider an debt you ever had to me, repaid" and with That Kyoya hung his phone and dropped it into the glass of water he had at his bed side

"Are you ready ?"This doctor placed the needle against his arm

"Yes, I have no regrets?"Kyoya removed his glasses and placed them on his side knowing he'd no longer have any need for them

"Are you comfortable sir?"The doctor asked as he took in a deep breath

"Yes, please continue, I'd like to end this now before the pain gets any worse"Then there was a slight pinching pain as the needle pushing through his skin and into his vein, and before he knew it the doctor pulled it out

"You can rest now sir, it's been an honor"The doctor collected his things and made sure to dispose of any evidence of this incident before leaving

"This is it.. what a life I've lived"Kyoya could slowly feel his body becoming more and more numb, first his arm then his leg, then his whole left side and before he knew it, he stopped breathing and his heart stopped pumping.. But with the last of his breath and with his eyes closed he saw something that made him smile

"**Tamaki…"**

**End!**


End file.
